When Darkness Comes
by capdeadpool.nahjustdeadpool
Summary: Natsu finds himself a bad ass 16 year old girl. Adeline had a hard childhood and that doesn't stop her from kicking ass. but when something from her past comes up Adeline must suck up her fear to save the people they love. Her twin sister Jericho must fight the demons from her past in order to feel normal. What will happen to these pair? Rewrote OG story
1. Chapter 1

**_When Darkness Comes_**

 ** _3rd Person_**

"Adeline! You can't just eat it raw!" Mioki scolded. She had just witnessed her daughter trying to eat the raw cookie mix.

Adeline looked to her mother "But mommy." She whined "It looked shiny" She tried to pull of the best innocent face she could. But her mother knew better.

In the background Jericho, Adeline's twin sister, was sitting down on the counter in the kitchen smiling at the scene in front her.

Mioki was Adeline's and Jericho's mother. She was 24 years of age. She had a side pony tail (Of death). It was a perfect shade of brown. She had piercing blue eyes, a slim figure. In conclusion, she was absolutely stunning. Mioki was a kind, sweet, generous woman. She always believed the best in people, even people who don't deserve her kindness. She was the world's greatest mother.

Jericho, age 8, has long white hair. Her bangs cover half of her face with a light purple eyes with no pupil, soft lips, and a very kind heart, she is a very scared and shy child. Always hiding behind her twin sister

Jericho did not look like her mother or her father. Hades is the one she took her looks after, that man is her grandfather. They looked alike but at the same time she is the most innocent person. Like her mother she hated when someone got hurt even if they were hurting her or someone she cared for.

"Let's get one thing straight I look nothing like my sister" Adeline proclaims with a determined look on her face.

Mioki looks at her daughter weird face "Hun who are you talking to? You're pointing at the window again."

"No one, just the readers"Adeline says (fourth wall break inside a fourth wall break. That's like sixteen walls broken)

Unlike her sister, Adelines is an outgoing little spitfire. (She knows that you're reading her bio) She has long, straight hair. She has piercing green eyes. Like her father. Adeline is 8 years of age, like Jericho.

They're twins, although they're completely different. She is protective of her younger sister (Only by minuets) and her mother. She is determined to keep them safe. She has thin lips and body. Tan skin. Adeline is also Hades's granddaughter.

"Back to the story peasants!" Adeline declared with confidence. Mioki looked at her daughter strangely.

'She gets the crazy from her grandfather' Mioki thought. But shook it off as quickly as it came

It was Christmas Eve, or as Adeline puts it, birthday eve. They were making Christmas cookies for Santa and themselves. "Adeline, Jericho," their mother said "Go wash up before your father comes home."

The twins scrambled off to the bathroom to wash up, and Mioki sighed.

A few minutes later, Adeline came running down the hall, meanwhile Jericho was struggling to keep up. They were wearing their birthday eve dresses. Which were lavender sun dresses. Mioki set up the table and sat the twins down at it.

"Daddy will be back from work at any moment mommy" Jericho said. "I can sense his magic being" Mioki looked towards her daughter "I know Dear" She said "So can I"

If on cue the front door opened and in came our father, Ryan (No last name), He had auburn hair. It almost looked like the blood of his enemies. Mioki never told the twins what their father did for a living. Not that they wanted to know that their father worked in an evil guild. Or more known as "Crimson Rose."

Every night he could come back drunk as a skunk. Tonight was worse than others, and somehow the twins' mother knew it. So she took precautions. She put both of us into a cabinet underneath the sink. There was a little crack that they could see through.

They both struggled to see what was going on. They both maneuvered around so that they could see what was happening.

"You need to get off your lazy ASS and do something for ONCE!" Ryan yelled. You could hear the slur in his voice. "But no, you expect me to do all the work, bring home the money, and put diner on the table!"

Mioki quickly apologized "I'm sorry love." She added "It's all my fault."

But Ryan didn't stop "Damn right bitch, it is all your fault. You didn't give me what I want, so I went somewhere else for it. Someone else for it." He grinned

Mioki was heartbroken. Not only had her husband betrayed her, but he's blaming her for it. She had enough. "So you cheated on me?"

He looked at her with sinful eyes. Their fight escalated quickly.

The next thing the twin heard was a crash, the sound of a bottle being broken, and their mother thud on the ground in front of the kitchen counter, that Jericho and Adeline were hiding in.

Jericho was about to cry but, Adeline held her close and tried to calm down. She put her hand over Jericho's mouth to make her quiet. Ryan straddled Mioki on the ground. Slowly killing her. While throwing hands with her.

Jericho was silently crying. So was Adeline. Their mother was dead. Bloody and dead. Ryan stood up, grinned and said "Now I'm all hot and bothered" And he left the house.

The girls crawled out of the cabinet. Jericho lied by Mioki and cried. Adeline stood away and cried harder. They both did.

After what felt like seconds was actually hours. Adeline went upstairs and quickly packed up their bags.

She darted downstairs to her sister and said "We need to get out of here." Jericho nodded.

"We leave now." Adeline added quickly.

After hours of walking down a dirt road, Jericho turned to her sister and said "Addie?" Adeline looked at Jericho "What?" She said. "Where are we going?" Jericho finished. Adeline looked down and replied "I don't know Jear-Bear." So They continued walking for days.

Until that night.

The night when Jericho was kidnapped.

She was kidnapped by Master Hades men. And their father.

Adeline could see it happen in her mind over and over again. It was like an endless nightmare.

Maybe it was a nightmare.

 ** _Adelines POV_**

I awoke with a gasp. I wasn't on the main road anymore. It looked like an infirmary. But why was I here?

I must've done more than gasp because a boy came busting through the doors and stared at me. He was quite the looker to be honest. He had salmon hair, and he was built like a jumper.

I finally found my voice and I said "Who the hell are you, and where am I?" My fear was visible, and I was shaking. Which is new for me. The salmon hair boy said "My name is Natsu Dragneel and you're in Fairy Tail."

I sank back down in the bed I was in and I processed everything he told me. Those two words kept going through my mind. Fairy Tail. Fariy Tail. Then I drifted to sleep.

…

When Adeline awoke, she was met with the same salmon haired boy, and a new boy. No. Not a boy. He looked like an adult of some sort. He was tall, and very muscular. He had spiked blonde hair, and wore a heavy winter coat. He kind of looked like Ryan. But Adeline knew he wasn't. But she was still weary of him.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty" The spiked blonde said.

Adeline glared at him "Shut up Blondie" She retorted.

If looks could kill, they would both be dead. Natsu could sense the tension in the air and decided to lift it up a bit.

He laughed awkwardly and said to Adeline "So, What's your name?"

"My name is Adeline." She said. She looked towards the spiked haired boy/man/thing and asked "What's YOUR name steroid?"

The spiky blonde glared at Adeline. "BUWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu laughed loudly. Blondie got up and walked over to Adeline. Adeline got up from the bed. They were face to face.

"The names Laxus" Blondie told her. She smirked at him and said "I like steroids better." Laxus glared at her. Adeline glared back at him. Natsu stood awkwardly.

"Break it up. Break it up." He told us. He moved closer to us and tried to pry us apart. But we wouldn't budge.

Laxus glared at Adeline "Fight me" He said. Adeline once again smirked "When and where?" She replied rudely. He growls at her "You aren't worth my time." He huffed and then stormed out of the room.

Natsu turned to her and said "Why don't you go out and meet the rest of the guild."

"I would like that" she replied with a bright smile. And then they left the infirmary room. The guild hall was a ton of people "I mean I like a LOT of hot men in one room but there are so many"

"Ad-Adeline are you ok? You're talking to yourself. Is the normal for you to stare off in to space? And just talk like that?" Natsu asking not freaked out but wondering look

"Yeah that's normal. As a child you have like these imaginary friends, right? " Natsu nodded his head. Adeline continued "Only mine are real people watching my every move. I'm pretty chill with it. They are my little babies I will always protect." Adeline says in a very bright voice.

Natsu's face light up "That sounds so cool." But he is soon interrupted by a little blue blur. Flying Into his arms?

"Natsu I-I mi-missed y-you." A blue cat cried. "I was only gone a minute Happy and I brought us a friend." Natsu replied with a toothy grin. Happy stops crying just to look up at Adeline who is waving at him with a small smile. "Hi strange blue flying cat" Happy didn't know what to think of her.

"You're very pretty." Happy says bashfully. Adeline blushed at that comment, and surprisingly so did Natsu.

"Happy!" Natsu scolded "You just met her." Happy looked down in shame. Adeline walked over towards Happy and said "It's ok Happy. I think I'm very pretty too." Happy giggled at that statement.

'Wow' Adeline thought 'I didn't know that cats giggled.' Adeline turned to Natsu as he finished introducing me to everyone. "Natsu?" He looked at me "Can I talk to your guild master?" He nodded his head and led her up to "Gramp's" room.

Adeline turned to Natsu and thanked him.

…..

Adeline, Laxus, and Natsu made their way up to Makarov's office. Laxus rapped his knuckles on the door. "Come in" Yelled a voice. They walked in and there sat an old man.

'He must be the guild master' Thought Adeline.

She took in the appearance of the old man. He was really short. Like _REALLY_ short. He had short whitish grey hair. And he wore a coat.

The old man looked at all of them and said "What do you brats want?" Adeline was taken back.

It didn't sound like he meant it in a mean way, but a father like tone. Something Adeline never had.

Laxus looked to the old man and said "We have a new comer if you must know." He gestured to Adeline.

She smiled and said "Hi, my name is Adeline."

The old man smiled back at her "Welcome to Fairy Tail Adeline." He said "My name is Makarov." They shook each others hands.

The guild master's head snapped up in a second. It startled Adeline.

He looked to her with wide eyes "You want to join the guild?" Adeline nodded slowly, he continued "But something is holding you back." She nodded again.

Laxus and Natsu walked in closer to them, and closed the door behind them.

Adeline took a deep breathe "I have been kicked out of guild after guild because they found out who's granddaughter I am."

Makarov look at her for her to continue, she did "Master Hades is my grandfather." She heard sharp inhales.

Laxus stiffened, as well as Natsu.

The old man did not move a single bit. He remained frozen to his spot.

Adeline wanted to die right there.

"I'm nothing like him." She urged "Please, let me join and prove myself to you." She looked around.

Laxus walked up to her "Give us one good reason"

She looked towards him and said with a clenched jaw "I have to find that son of a bitch that took her"

She had hatred in her eyes. Natsu snapped up and said "Took who?" The three guys now looked to her for answers.

"Hades kidnapped my sister." She told them. Natsu looked down.

Adeline couldn't recognize the look on Laxus' face. Sympathy? Anger? She didn't know. Makarov looked deadly.

The old man looked at Adeline and said "So that means that Ryan is your father right?" Adeline had fear in her eyes and a set jaw. She nodded stiffly.

But she shoved all her fear away before anyone noticed, and replaced it with a determined one. "I know where she might be, but I can't do it alone."

The old man nodded his head and then smiled "Welcome to Fairy Tail" He gave Adeline the guild mark stamp.

It was silver with a light blue outline and it was on the right side below her belly button.

He continued "We will help you find your sister, I promise." Natsu and, surprisingly, Laxus nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" Adeline told the three. They once again nodded.

The old man excused them out of his office, while they were walking downstairs Natsu asked Adeline what her magic was.

"Oh, I have blue fire." And she showed him. He was in awe.

"What's your magic?" She asked him back.

He gave her a toothy grin 'God, I love his smile' She thought.

He showed her his magic

"We have the same magic" He said, not losing the grin.

She laughed and said "Actually we don't." He was confused but she continued "I have both, fire and armor reequip."

He was in awe, once again, and then fear.

"S-so you're like Erza?" She laughed again.

'I love her laugh' Natsu thought.

"I can be when you get on my bad side" she said. He shivered in fear.

"Bitch-face McGee, tell me about your sister. By doing so, we can find her better." Laxus tells her as he is walking downstairs behind the couple.

Adeline seemed pissed at the nickname.

"The fuck did you just call me, Dickhead? Where the fuck did you get McGee from?!" She exclaimed loudly.

You could see the tick marks on both of their faces. Natsu awkwardly walked away from the scene in front of him.

Laxus got in her face "Just because you're the spawn of Hades, doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want, whenever you want, bitch!" He said loudly, attracting the attention throughout the guild hall.

Adeline's cheeks flared in embarrassment "I could say the same thing to you, spawn of Ivan. God! Why do you have to be a dick to everyone around you?" Adeline said just as loudly.

Natsu started laughing like an idiot.

Laxus was as red as an apple, but not from embarrassment, maybe a little bit, but in anger. "Ok whore, before I do anything I regret, tell me about your sister!"

The guild hall was quiet watching the scene that was happening.

She was angry by now "You know what, lightning freak? Fucking fight me!" She declared

"If you win then I'll tell you everything you want to know"

He smirked and said "If you win?"

She smiled and said "Then I don't tell you shit" They shook on it.

The next thing they heard was Natsu screaming like an idiot "I'M ALL FIRED UP!" With fire coming out of his mouth.

Laxus got annoyed with him, so he zapped him with his lightning and said

"You're not fighting her moron, I am" Natsu writhed in pain, but shot up threatening to fight Laxus (once again.)

"This is going to be a long day" Adeline said out loud.

…..

 **I would just like to clarify that Laxus and Adeline do NOT hate each other. This is their relationship that they have with each other. Laxus and Adeline had an emotional moment, and he wanted to cheer her up.**


	2. Chapter 2

A dark and cold room. Walls made with rocks, and the only thing that could be seen. The bars in the room was a door, they were the size of a small child. The only person that could fit through the door is Jericho. It makes sense it is her room. The only time she was let out of the room was to kill.

Jericho has white hair, bangs over half of one eye and the other covering her ear. It was long and very curly. Her eyes were the thing everyone first seen they are lavender eyes with no pupil, but she can see just fine. Even with thing that happened with her, her eyes held so much life.

Jericho is 4'11" with a very curvy body. Even at the age of 16 she can easily win in a fight with Hades. With her spending years training to herself, she has learned many spells to heal and destroy.

She is wearing a sleeveless lavender dress that cuts off at one of her legs. On her waist was her mothers' favorite scarf wrapped tightly. She wears no shoes and has magic restrain cuffs on the top of her bicep.

"Jericho lets go you have got a job" a dark voice came from the door. Jericho look up and went to the door to let him know that she was ready to do the job. It was her father standing there glaring at her.

Ryan had finally molded the best solder ever. If he needed to kill someone more powerful then his father he sent her. Every time Jericho did something wrong, he beat her till she got it right. By telling her that a guild killed Adeline, she became empty and listened to every command he gave her.

"I need you to go and send some fairies a message." Ryan said with a dark look on his face.

"Yes Father." Jericho replied with a soft voice. He grabs a key to unlock the door. Ryan gave her arm a tug once she crawled out. Jerking her up off the floor almost dislocating her arm. Jericho had a look of pain and gritted her teeth trying not to make a sound, if she did she would get beat for it.

As they were walking down the hall Ryan opened a door that lead them to the outside world. The sun was shining brightly; Jericho had to hide her face from the sun rays. It has been month's since she has been outside.

"The fairies are in Magnolia. They are a wizard guild. It's guild that killed your sister." When Ryan said that, Jericho was ready to kill every person there. This is the first time Ryan has ever seen Jericho ready to kill. He loved this side of her.

"This is your train ticket to Magnolia and a map of the place. When you get there you will stay at a hotel called Hogwarts." Ryan stated as he walked her to the road.

Jericho nodded obediently along. When Ryan finished, she was dead set on finding the guild that brought her hurt, and anguish.

***TIME SKIP TO MAGNOLIA***

'Wow' Jericho thought to herself 'This village is beautiful'. Jericho hadn't been in a village in months. She hadn't been anywhere in months.

She got so caught up in her thoughts, that she ran into someone. She fell down and looked at the man standing before her. He was built like a body builder. He had blonde spiky hair, and a scar on his right eye.

He looked down at her and grunted "Watch where you're going" She looked down and quickly apologized "I-I'm sorry s-sir, I was j-just looking f-for the Fairy T-Tail guild." She blushed madly.

He grunted again and helped her up. Jericho lightly brushed herself off. She looked into the man's eyes. They were orange. Many would say that they were just plain orange, but not Jericho. To her, they were blazing, fiery orange. Filled with passion and desire. His eyes were the prettiest things she had ever seen. Not that she has seen much.

The man cleared his throat, her head snapped up at him. "I'll take you to Fairy Tail, I was just headed there anyways." She smiled and thanked him

They walked in silence for a while when Jericho broke the silence "So what's your name?" He looked at her and said "My name is Laxus" She smiled brightly at him. "My name is Jericho." She stated. As they walked to the guild, Jericho was in awe about everything. Most of the time, Laxus would have to grab her and pull her along.

When they arrived at the guild, Laxus made an announcement "Yo! Where's the She demon at?" Natsu turned to him and said "LAXUS FIGHT ME! I'M ALL FIR-" He didn't get to finish. Laxus's fist was in his face. He crumbled to the floor. Lucy ran towards Natsu to help him.

The entire time, Jericho was hiding behind Laxus. He thought it was kind of cute. Mira came over to Laxus and Jericho, and Laxus said "Mira, is this another one of your siblings?" Mira just shook her head.

Jericho was sat down at the bar, while Laxus talked to Mirajane. The doors of the guild doors busted open to a curvy girl with chestnut hair, and piercing green eyes. She was wearing a pink crop top t-shirt, and a dark blue mini skirt, with khaki ankle boots.

"I'M BACK!" She pointed at Laxus "YOU SON OF A…..IVAN, FIGHT ME!" Laxus sneered at her "If you have something to say then, just say it. Stupid green eyed slut" They went head to head with each other.

Jericho turned around to see the massacre that was about to happen, and she caught eye's with the chestnut haired girl.

Adeline froze in her spot when she saw the girl. Jericho stood curiously, faintly remembering the girl with the chestnut hair and piercing green eyes.

Adeline stepped away from Laxus and towards the white haired girl. The guild hall fell silent, watching the two girls.

Jericho got up from her seat making her way over to Adeline. Adeline had tears in her eyes and she asked, barely above a whisper "Jericho?"

Jericho looks up at Adeline and said, with tears streaming down her face, "Adeline, big sister"

…..

Both of the sisters ran in to a tight embrace. They remained like that for god knows how long. Laxus was the first to speak "Slut you need to take your ugly ass into the old man's office and take the brat with you."

"Yeah" Adeline replied just above a whisper. Unwrapping her arms from her sister, trying to wipe her tears a way "You'll love the master. He is very small and would give you a run for your money. And I have so much to tell you about what has happened to me." Adeline was trying to lighten up the mood with her sister that she hasn't seen in 8 years

Jericho stood there with tears still on her crybaby face, "Ok." She says with a teary smile. The twin sisters walk up the stairs to the guild masters office. The guild was in silence and then erupted in cheers.

"Man I'm all fired up" Natsu said, and then he just smiled. Everyone did. Even Laxus. He was happy for the bitch. He was even more proud and happy, because he was the one who brought Jericho back in the first place.

 **With the twins**

Adeline looked at her sister. She hadn't seen her face in years. Adeline groaned "She looks like a majestic fucking unicorn" Jericho looked at her sister with a "Are you serious?" look.

Adeline grinned and said "Did I say that out loud?" Jericho slowly nodded to her sister. Laxus and Natsu decided to join them. They were in Gramps'office.

He looked towards Jericho and asked "How on Earthland did you get away from Ryan?" Adeline stood in rage and anger and said "That son of a bitch is still alive?!" Jericho started to nervously pick on her hangnails. This did not go by UN noticed by Laxus.

The old man looked at the white haired twin "Please tell me." He told her sweetly. Jericho looked at him, sighed and told her story.

"Father gave me a misson."She said "To destroy the Fairy Tail guild. To give you a message. He told me to join the guild and build up their trust. He claimed that in two months time, is the deadline." She looked around and continued " He told me that your guild killed Adeline. So I agreed to the job. I am so sorry, if I would've known that your guild didn't kill her then, I wouldn't try to gain your trust." She finished.

Makarov looked at her "If we didn't kill Adeline, then why would you have killed us all?" Jericho was looking all around the room, she tried not to meet anyone's eyes. Adeline had her eyes on Jericho the whole time.

Jericho replied " Lets say you were given a puppy, and you had to gain that puppies trust throughout the years. You eventually love that puppy. What if something happened to it? Would you have the heart to kill it? Or to let it die on its own? Now lets say that someone more dark and evil than you, killed that puppy slowly in front of you. That is what happens when I get attached to the people I'm forced to kill. When I don't do a job fast and right then I will watch them die in front of me." The sad look on her face can almost make Makarov cry.

"One day I was given a job to kill a man who owned father money. When I was done with him I looked down and saw a child, no more than 6, soaked in her mothers' blood. I keep thinking that I was slowly turning into my father. I fell to my knees and begged her to forgive me." Jericho had a humorless laugh

"She did. She saw what I did and forgave me. So I got her a good home. With a loving family who knew what happened. Father found her and had me chained up to watch as he raped her till she died. Ever sense then I never cared about who I killed as long as they died fast and painless." Jericho was already in tears. Adeline and everyone in the room, besides Jericho, was pissed.

"I hate it." Jericho broke down in tears "I hate hurting other people. But I would rather do it then him. The pain I have caused many people. I learned healing magic to help, but it was useless in the end. I can't bring back the people I've killed just so they could have a peaceful death."

Adeline stormed up to Jericho and demanded " Tell me where the hell that soulless bastard is! I'll kill him myself." Natsu stepped forward to Adeline and restrained her. She had a look in her eyes that Natsu or Jericho had never seen before.

Laxus walked over to Jericho and, surprisingly, hugged her in a protective way. An affectionate hug. Makarov looked at the way his "Children" reacted and he had tears streaming down his face too. Never in his life did he think that Laxus would ever make human contact with other people.

Jericho wrapped her arms around his waist crying into his chest, while he was rubbing her head. Natsu on the other hand, was trying to hold Adeline back from going on a murder spree.

The master came down and said "Where would you like your guild mark, and what color?" Jericho looked to the master and said "On my right thigh and the color would be dark blue." She got her mark and then they left the masters' office.

Natsu had to carry Adeline downstairs. Adeline eventually convinced Natsu to let her down. She and Jericho walked to the infirmary.

Natsu turned to Laxus and said "You need to keep an eye on Jericho." Laxus nodded and said "Only if you keep an eye on the green eyed slut." They agreed and went home

…..

 **2 months later…..**

Adeline and Laxus had their fight. Each of them had equal power. They took each other out with one punch. Natsu had to drag Laxus body to the infirmary, and Grey picked up Adeline. When they were in the infirmary Adeline had refused to get medical help.

Some days, Adeline and Laxus woke up and decided to finish what they started. A week later, they were released from the infirmary. They had several cuts and bruises. None of the injuries were to major.

Natsu decided that he should take Adeline on a date. They had been dating for a month and a half. When they left the guild together, Natsu took Adeline home. When he dropped her off at her house he looked at her "Hey Addie?" She smiled at him and said "Hmm?" He continued "Would you like to hang out tonight?" Her smile grew and she agreed. They kissed goodnight and he left.

Adeline walked inside her house, into the kitchen. She started to think about some things. These had been the best 2 months of her life. She had amazing friends. She is in a relationship with hot, kind boyfriend. She got her sister back. She is in a guild that cares for her and a lot more.

The only thing that would make things better was if she could find Ryan. He lost the title "Father" long ago. Adeline checked the time on her clock. It read: 12:45 PM. She decided that she would take a nap.

Adeline changed into her Pj's. Which were: Black and pink gym shorts, and a white t-shirt. She crawled into bed and eventually, fell into a deep sleep.

 **With Jericho…**

Jericho was at a book store with Laxus, the both of them have gotten really close ever since she had become a part of the guild.

"Laxus are you ok with carrying my books they are heavy." Jericho asks innocently. Laxus smiles down at her taking his thumb over her bottom lip rubbing it softly, as he towered over her giving him a perfect view.

'Keep it together Laxus, don't even when you want. She is ten times smaller than you. All you would do is hurt her. Wait was her ass always this big. NO! NO! NO!' Laxus thought immediately shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Laxus! I'm done I would like to go home now if that is ok with you."Jericho's angelic voice brought him out of his thoughts

"Yeah let's take them back to your place." Laxus said as they made their way to the twin's house. The walk wasn't long because, it was near Natsu's house.

When they arrived at the house, Laxus walked in the house with Jericho, you can hear Adeline snoring. So Laxus went to her room. He walked over to Adeline and zapped her with his lightning, then ran for his life to the other room.

Adeline shot up in an instant "WHO THE FUCK JUST DID THAT!" She exclaimed "FUCKING BALLS THAT HURT!" She screamed. "FUCKING ACE, JERICHO OR LAXUS, WHOEVER THE FUCK DID THAT!" Jericho and Laxus were barely holding in their laughter.

Adeline stormed over to Laxus, grinned evilly; even Laxus shivered in fear, and set his ass on fire. He tossed Adeline over his shoulder, and he ran to her bedroom. Adeline was screaming for him to stop and banging her fists on his back while trying to kick him in the balls. Laxus continued to run to Adeline's bedroom.

When he arrived there, he threw Adeline down on her bed, and lied on top of her. His body weight crushing her. She gasped for air "Laxus" She breathed out "You're too fat. Get off." He laughed at her, which caused more weight on her. Adeline was struggling for air, while laughing her ass off.

Jericho was watching to scene and laughing her ass off. She was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her face. Jericho eventually had enough of her sister and boyfriend, so she went to her sisters' bedroom and grabbed Laxus.

Jericho noticed that Adeline passed out. Jericho sighed 'Lack of oxygen' She thought to herself. Jericho offered to make Laxus lunch, which he accepted gratefully.

An hour later, Adeline woke up. She was pissed. Adeline stormed out of the room to the kitchen to where her sister and Laxus were. She looked at them and said "Natsu is taking me on a date, and I'm supposed to meet him at the guild hall." Laxus snorted and she glared at him.

Jericho didn't even bother to contain her excitement. She squealed "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Adeline just glared, harder, at Laxus and said "Because I was rudely knocked out by this colossal gayfuck."

If looks could kill, Adeline would be dead. Twice over. Adeline smirked at Laxus "Has Freed been up your ass lately." She said. Laxus growled at her. He got up, and wrapped his arms around Jericho. Adeline took a step forward, ready to fight this son of a bitch. And then he kissed Jericho.

That's right people, he kissed her.

And she kissed him back. It was soft and romantic. Adeline had a look of disgust on her face "Get a room" She sneered. Jericho and Laxus broke away from the kiss. They were both panting for air. Jericho's face resembled a tomato. Laxus smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Adeline snorted and went back to her bedroom. "I HAVE TO GET READY FOR MY DATE" She screamed from inside her room "I'LL BE OUT IN 20." Then she added "THAT GIVES YOU ENOUGH TIME TO HAVE SEX."

Adeline heard a thud. "NO! NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT" She screamed franticly. Laxus laughed and yelled back "YOUR SISTER JUST PASSED OUT!" Adeline waited for a comeback, and then she said "THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE." He grunted, then picked Jericho up and dropped her on her bed. He stayed with her.

About 20 mins later, Adeline emerged from her room and Jericho awoken. Adeline was dressed in pale skinny jeans, a pale blue sleeveless button up shirt, and black converses. Her hair was in an elegant ponytail. With her bangs framing her face. She lightly applied makeup to her face.

Jericho stared at her sister, while Laxus grunted. He picked Jericho up and put her on his shoulders. She was surprised but adjusted quickly. While they were walking towards the guild, Adeline started to feel left out. She quickly latched on to his leg and held on dear life.

Laxus yelled "WHAT THE FUCK PYRO-SLUT?!" Adeline giggled and said "I was feeling left out, you big headed lightning whore." They started bickering, Adeline didn't let go. Jericho started awkwardly laughing and said "Language, language." As she was patting Laxus's head, she gave a closed eye laugh. But neither Laxus nor Adeline heard the white haired twin. So it was like that for the rest of the trip.

They were outside the guild hall doors when Adeline let go. She dusted herself off and walked through the doors. She quickly ran over to Natsu and gave him a kiss. Jericho and Laxus came in, and she was still on his shoulders. Jericho quickly got off of Laxus' shoulders.

"JERICHO!" Jericho turned to the person who yelled her name. It was Evergreen. In tow with her was the Thunder Legion. She smiled. Evergreen crushed her in a hug, and they started to talk.

Over at the bar sat Natsu and Adeline. They decided to wait til that night to go on their date. When Natsu left to fight Gray, Lucy came over to "Talk" to Adeline. Lucy rudely slammed her hand down on the bar table next to Adeline. Adeline jumped 5 feet in the air "What the hell?" She got up, and walked to Lucy. This caught the attention of the guild hall. Laxus and Jericho included.

"You're such a slut!" Lucy proclaimed "You kissed MY boyfriend on the lips in front of me!" Adeline lean closer and told Lucy "Oh sweetheart," Adeline said with sass. She slightly moved the bags out of her face "That's not the only place I've kissed him." Throughout the guildhall came ohhhhh's and Laughter. "OH SHIT!" Gajeel yelled "SHE'S GOT YOU THERE, CHEERLEADER!"

Lucy turned red "You're such a little bitch who constantly brings trouble to our guild." She thought she had won. But man, was she wrong. Adeline laughed with no emotion and said "That's cheap coming from you." Lucy looked confused and said "What do you mean?" Adeline looked at her and said "It was your fault that Phantom Lord attacked, was it not?" Lucy turned even redder.

Freed was glaring at Jericho the whole time. Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel had to hold Adeline back. Mirajane had to hold Lucy back. While they were getting restrained they were throwing profanities at each other. You could hear Jericho softly saying "Please stop fighting." Evergreen had her arms around Jericho's waist from behind. Evergreen's chin rested on Jericho's head and replied "Sweetheart, you know good and well that they're not going to stop."

After about an hour, they stopped. Adeline sat back down at the bar and ordered a milkshake. On her right was Natsu. On her left, were Gray and Gajeel.

At that moment, the guild doors busted open to reveal a man, and an army, standing there smiling. The man built like Laxus, auburn hair. He was wearing a muscle shirt and pants. The three guys notice Adeline tense up at the man's presence.

Jericho coward behind the Thunder Legion.

The man smiled, and sang:

"~Jericho~ Daddies back."

…..

Adeline growled in anger. Laxus had lightning around him, and Natsu was starting to grow his dragon scales. Jericho was in fear. She grabbed onto Evergreen's arm. Evergreen was combing through Jericho's head and holding her closer.

"It ok sweetheart your big scary boyfriend and his team is always going to protect you" Evergreen whispered to Jericho trying to calm her down.

Adeline slowly got up and made her way to her sister. Natsu close behind her. The man said "Jericho, you didn't do your job. You KNOW what happens when you don't finish your job."

Adeline felt anger bubble in her and she yelled at him "Well fuck that job! And you're not touching her." The man looked at Adeline and said "Who the fuck are you?"

Adeline just looks at him and then said "I'm going to be the one who wipes the floor with you." He laughed. It trembled the guild hall. "It's nice to see you too, daughter." He grinned at her.

It was a grin that sent shivers down her spine. "I'm not your daughter anymore Ryan." She said with demanding force. Natsu was protectively standing with Adeline.

Ryan started laughing and then he ordered one of his men to retrieve Jericho. The guard retrieved her for him. Ryan slapped her. Adeline was never this angry.

She gathered up her magic energy and then she used reequip "Reequip! Dancing Flames!" Her clothes changed into her dancing flames armor, the top is made of sequin spandex with a single stretch sequin long sleeve and layer over the bodice it features a mock turtleneck and finger loop for a stay-put fit. The skirt is cropped and asymmetrical covered in lace. The color of it is Navy blue. To match Adeline's flames. Adeline's hair was in a bun with her bangs framing her face. Her shoes were navy blue pumps.

No one had seen Adeline use her reequip before. Ryan laughed at her "What are you going to do? You can't harm me with your recital clothes." Adeline murderous face started right at him "This armor boosts up my speed along with my attacks."

She, Natsu and Laxus attacked Ryan. Ryan yelled for his army to attack, and they did. The guild members started to fight against Ryan's army.

Natsu yelled "FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!" but the spell misses Ryan only by a hair. Next came Laxus's attack.

He used his teleportation behind Ryan and he snatched Jericho, then teleported back over to his team and handed her to them. He continued his attack "Lightning strike" His spell hit Ryan stunning him for a minute. Adeline took this time to do her attack "Fire punch" She was aiming for his face, but he grabbed her fist before it made contact with his face and he laughed.

He looked at Adeline and then said "I have magic too"

He still had a hold of Adeline's and then unleashed his spell "Icicle shatter" And icicles came out of his body hitting Adeline, Natsu and Laxus. They all cried out in pain. They were knocked into a wall.

Laxus grunted and said "We need a plan." Adeline snorted and said "No shit Sherlock." Natsu laughed a bit. They still had the icicles in them. The shards were slowly going through their bodies.

Adeline walked up to Laxus with a pained smile and said "Pull it out." He gives her a dumb face "Pull the piece shit out." When they had all the icicles out of their bodies they turned to Ryan.

Adeline was furious, she yelled "YOU SON OF A BITCH. YOU RUINED MY DRESS!" Natsu face palmed. Jericho was trembling in fear.

They continued to fight, until the Fairies had no more magic left.

Ryan barely even broke a sweat.

He laughed at the three fallen Fairies "Pathetic" He spat at them. He turned to his guards and then he said:

"Capture the three of them and the wench" The guards quickly retrieved the unconscious wizards.

Then they got Jericho, who was frozen in fear to even fight back.

 **At the bad guys lair (I don't know what to call it)**

Laxus woke up feeling weak and injured. He tried to move his arms, but they were chained above his head. Next to him was Natsu. He was still unconscious and was injured too, with his arms chained above his head.

In front of Natsu, near the other wall was Adeline. Her arms were chained above her head. Like Laxus, she was injured. He noticed that she returned back to her normal clothes.

Next to Adeline, was Jericho? Besides Laxus, she was the only one awake. But she wasn't chained up with her arms above her head. She was chained to the wall.

Laxus tried to summon lightning. A voice spoke up "Don't even try." He looked at Jericho "Why not?" She finally met his eyes and said "Those are magic nullifiers." She pointed to his wrists. "Damn it!" Laxus yelled loudly.

"Shut the fuck up I'm trying to sleep here!" Adeline's voice chimed in. Laxus let out a breath of relief. Within the next few minutes Natsu awoke.

Adeline wouldn't shut up the whole time. She kept yelling for Ryan to "Fight her like a man" and shit like that.

"I HAVE TO PEE!"Adeline yelled.

Natsu just smiled lightly. Laxus rolled his eyes and said "That trick it so old, no one is going to fall for it."

After he said that, the dungeon door opened and revealed two silhouettes. One of them was Ryan, and the other one was all too familiar. The man beside Ryan was Master Hades.

Ryan makes his way towards Jericho and taunts her "Tsk tsk tsk. You've been a very bad girl." Jericho whimpered and tried to make herself look as small as possible.

She looked at the floor and said "I'm sorry father, I didn't mean to."

Adeline looked at Jericho and said "Don't apologize to that soulless bastard, Jericho." Ryan walked over to Adeline and kicked her in her stomach.

Adeline cried in pain. Natsu tried to pull off his restraints and he shouted at Ryan. Laxus growled angrily at Ryan and said "Lay on more fucking hand on her, and you'll regret it."

Ryan laughed and said "You should be more worried about what I'm going to do to you." And he punched Laxus in the face with enough force to break his nose.

Adeline threw profanities at Ryan and Hades. Natsu threatened to kill them both.

Ryan then walked over to Natsu and he said "So you're the guy fucking my slut of a daughter?"

That seemed to enrage Natsu "She ain't no slut, and so what if I am sleeping with her? Are you jealous? " Natsu winked at Adeline. His comment received a punch to his gut.

"NATSU!" Adeline yelled in worry. Irritated, Jericho said "Language"

Ryan waved at them and said "I'll be back in a couple hours." He grinned "I'm getting all hot and bothered at this." That door closed with Hades following him behind.

Jericho stands up and walks over to Laxus with a green aura around her hands healing his nose. Adeline looked at her sister and exclaimed "How the fuck are you using magic?" Jericho looked to her sister and said "Language."

Adeline didn't listen "Language my ass, how the fuck are you using magic?" Jericho walked over to her sister and said "I have so much magic, the cuffs on my arms they are a magic restraints and even with them I still have enough power to destroy towns, heck I might even win a battle with master Mavis and not break a sweat. These chains won't do anything."

Adeline smiled, and then Jericho added "I'm still stronger than you. But I still hate fighting so I try to avoided it." Adeline just looked at her sister.

Laxus snorted, and Natsu laughed like an idiot. He said "When we get back" He motioned to Jericho "Fight me." She shook her head no, but smiled lightly at the crazy boy.

The doors suddenly open up and in come Ryan. Adeline looks at him and said "You aren't supposed to be back till a couple hours." Ryan looked at his daughter "The girl didn't last as long as I hoped." A dark look came over everyone's face.

"You truly are an evil son of a bitch." Adeline said.

"Adeline!" Natsu warned sharply, but both Ryan and Adeline ignored him. Ryan became enraged and he stomped over to her.

He looked her in the face and "I'll enjoy killing you, just like I killed your mother." Adeline's body shook with rage. "Bite me Ryan" She said testing him. She slapped her across the face, her head turned away from him.

Laxus said "I said don't touch her!"

The same time Natsu said "I'll kill you!"

Adeline laughed and looked at Ryan, she said "You hit like a bitch." Jericho looked at her sister and whispered "Adeline, no" Laxus and Natsu heard her, but the other two didn't.

"You've made an enemy of Fairy Tail" Adeline said quietly, but darkly. Ryan walked out of their dungeon, but he came back. But with a table, and Hades in tow behind him.

Hades laughed "We've caught two dragon slayers and your daughters."Ryan joined him. That made Laxus mad "What the hell do you want with us anyways?"

Ryan put the table in the middle of the room and made his way over to Laxus. "The two of you wouldn't be in this position" He gestured to him and Natsu "If you would have just let me have my daughters." Natsu growled "like hell we would've." Laxus second that.

"I spent months looking for my children," He looked at the twins, and then Adeline "But you knew how to hide, where to hide. And when to come out of where you were hiding." Adeline looked proud of herself. Ryan continued "In the end all you Fairies are going to end up the same." He paused then continued "Dead"

Hades walked over to the table and grabbed three gags. And he put the gags in the three Fairy Tail mages. Jericho was confused "Wait, why are you gagging me with them?" Ryan looked at her and grinned "Because you're going to watch."

Adeline, Natsu, and Laxus started to muffle curse words at the two men. Ryan walked up to Laxus and Hades walked up to Natsu. Ryan took one of his knifes and he cut off Laxus' Jacket or heavy coat. Meanwhile Master Hades cut off Natsu's vest.

Adeline could feel herself drooling at the sight of Natsu's chest.

"No, don't please stop." Jericho cried. Ryan laughed and looked to Hades. Hades laughed with him. "Sweetie, this is your punishment." Jericho looked down.

Ryan made his was over to Adeline, with his knife in his hand. Her eyes widened. He smiled and cut each of her buttons off her shirt. She was left in her flimsy white tank top and black bra.

She glared and started saying things to him. He took off her gag "First you ruin my armor, and then you ruin my favorite shirt." Laxus and Natsu snickered at her, but they glared daggers at Ryan. "I hope you burn in hell." She added.

She was going to say more, but then Ryan put her gag back on her.

Ryan turned back to Laxus and he brought his knife to his shoulder.

Adeline's eyes widened and she started cursing the two men out. Ryan slowly sank the knife into Laxus's shoulder. Natsu had a murderous look in his eyes.

Jericho had tears streaming down her face.

Laxus grunted in pain, but that was it. Suddenly Ryan left Laxus. He ripped out the knife and Laxus howled in pain.

Jericho was pulling on her chains beside her body and cried out "LAXUS! NO FATHER STOP I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST STOP HURTING HIM"

Natsu was trying to use his magic power.

Hades turned towards Natsu and started beating the shit out of him. At that moment Adeline was pulling her chains above her head. Hades was kicking, and punching him. Adeline started to cry.

Jericho looked up at her older twin. Adeline rarely cried. Her cries were muffled by the gag.

After about a half hour, Hades stopped beating up Natsu.

Nastu had a busted lip, black eye, possible nose break, and much more injuries. Natsu gave Adeline a weak smile, and then passed out. Laxus wasn't very far behind him.

Adeline and Jericho had tears streaming down their faces. Jericho was fucking Niagara Falls. Hades walked out of the room, and left for the remainder of that day.

Ryan slowly made his way over to his Oldest twin and removed her gag.

"What makes you think you could win?" He asked evilly, smirking at her "All of the people you love will die before you."

"RYAN! You will fucking die. Watch your fucking back" Adeline said as blood came from her mouth.

"Gehe. Just try" and without another word walked out.

…..

Jericho was shaking on the ground. They had been in this hell hole for 3 days. She had been forced to watch Ryan and Hades torture Laxus, Natsu and Adeline.

Jericho looked up at her sister and she takes in her appearance.

Adeline is still in her tank top, barely, it's ripped and has blood on it. Her jeans are torn bloody. Adeline's body doesn't look any better. She had bruises forming on her face; her face is also just as bloody. She has cuts and bruises on her arms and legs. Some are deep and some aren't. She has some bones broken, but overall she would live.

Jericho looked at Laxus and took in his appearance. He still has his stab wound, and dried blood around it. He looks just as bad as Adeline does. His face is beat to hell same with his body. His clothes are ripped. Ryan may have broken a couple of his bones. Laxus has cuts on his legs and arms. Same with Adeline, they're both deep and shallow. But he'll live.

Jericho then turned her head to the salmon haired dragon slayer next to Laxus. Jericho grimaced when she saw how bad his face was. His face was swollen, and he looked like there were a couple bones broken. His clothes were ripped (Or his pants) and they had blood seeping out of them. But he won't die any time soon.

 _An hour later…_

"Ryan forgot one thing," Adeline said to the other three. Natsu said "What'd he forget?" Adeline smiled and then suddenly fell to the ground, without her chains. With her face on the floor and her butt in the air.

"I AM the master of escaping." But Adeline just stayed on the floor. She exhaled "I'll get you guys out in a minute; I kind of can't get up." Jericho hurriedly ran to help her sister up.

Jericho looked at her sister with worry and said "Let me heal you." Adeline gave a pained laugh."Nah bruh, I'm chill."Jericho gave a small laugh. Same with Laxus and Natsu.

All of a sudden, the doors open to reveal a guard. Adeline must've not noticed because she began to joke around "I've fallen and can't get back up." She laughed at her own joke. The guard cleared his throat. Adeline looked back at him and gave a smile "I didn't escape, the floor needed at hug."Natsu snorted.

The guard quickly came over to Laxus. Jericho sat Adeline up and leaned her against the wall. She then ran over towards Laxus, and stood between him and the guard. With her chest pressed to his holding his waist. She looked at the guard and said just above a whisper. "Please don't hurt him anymore."

The guard took out his keys, and unlocked Laxus's chains. Laxus falls down from relief and Jericho holds him up.

"Laxus are you ok, love." Jericho says quickly searching his body for his injures to heal. Laxus catches her hand and kisses it. Pulling her closer ether to hold her or to hold himself up.

"I'm fine it's just my shoulder that will heal when we get home. You need to save your magic. Lets heal the flame idiot and the green eyed slut" when he said that you can hear Adeline grumble in defense. "And get out of here."

The guard goes over to Natsu and does the same thing. Natsu falls to the ground. The guard helps him up, and he was blushing and staring at Natsu.

Adeline cleared her throat, and Natsu made is way over to her. He carried her bridal style, careful not to hurt her. Adeline looked at Natsu and said "I love you."

Natsu looked down at her "I love you too." And he kissed her. Their injuries were forgotten. Natsu softly kissed her on the lips again and made their way over to the other two.

The guard growled quietly. He made his way over to the door and said "We need to get out of here." When they didn't move he asked "What?" Natsu laughed with no humor in his voice and said "Why should we trust you?" The other three nodded in agreement. The guard looked at us and took his helmet off.

He had blonde hair, and turquoise eyes. He looked very young, no older than Natsu.

He looked to us "My name is James." Said the guard. He looked around "We need to get out of here and now."

The group of five exited the room, and began to walk down the hall. Adeline noticed that Natsu was mumbling something every so often.

"Be like a ninja. Quiet like a ninja. I am a ninja." Natsu mumbled. Adeline let out a small giggle.

"Natsu let me down," said Adeline "I can walk now." So he let her down and she began to walk on her own. Natsu staying behind her to make sure she doesn't fall, or worse.

Adeline walked up to her sister "Uh, Jericho?" Adeline whispered to her sister.

Her sister looked at her "Yes?" Asked Jericho. Adeline began to look uncomfortable.

She squirmed and said "Do you think you can heal me?" Jericho looked shocked. "Just so that when we see Ryan, I can kick his ass at full health." Adeline added quickly.

Jericho smiled and agreed. She healed Adeline, Natsu and Laxus. They smiled and said their thanks to her.

"You're welcome" She said to everyone.

Before they continued walking Adeline told them to stop.

Laxus looked at her "What the hell are you doing?" He asked. Adeline smiled and replied "Watch and learn Sparky."

Adeline outstretched her right arms and swiped it in front of her. A bright light appeared around Adeline. It disappeared a second later.

Adeline stood where she was, but her outfit changed, or what was left of it, and she was in a new one. (I **don't know how to explain it, so I'll leave the link in the** **authors note**.) Her hair in a high bun with her bangs framing her face.

Everyone was in awe. With the exception of James. Laxus looked to the chestnut haired beauty.

"And here I thought you only were skimpy clothes." Said Laxus and laughed to him. Adeline punched him in the shoulder.

Jericho told her sister that she looked amazing. Adeline smiled and said "This outfit enhances my sneaking skills and it makes me quieter."

We continued to walk down the corridor until we reached the….Guild hall?

We walked in the middle of it and something seemed off. There wasn't anyone in it. It was very quiet too.

Natsu walked in front of Adeline "Something's off." He said. The other four nodded in agreement.

"Natsu, Laxus come here." Adeline told them. They walked over to her and she put her hands of both of their sholders. There was a light and then Laxus' and Natsus' clothes mended. Adeline stepped back and grinned at her work.

They heard clapping to their right and they whipped their head towards where it came from. When the sisters saw who it was they growled in anger.

"Well done, you escaped." Said Ryan. He laughed and ungodly laugh. And that was when the guild members emerged from their hiding place, and began to circle the group of five.

Ryan walked up to the group "This will be fun." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**When Darkness Comes 9**

 **Recap**

" _Well done, you escaped." Said Ryan. He laughed and ungodly laugh. And that was when the guild members emerged from their hiding place, and began to circle the group of five._

 _Ryan walked up to the group "This will be fun." He said._

 **Back to the story**

The guild was built like a coliseum. There was a lot of light standing in the middle were three very pissed off people.

"Jericho I have no idea why you stay with these liars" Ryan growled. He stood on one leg the other was propped on a table with drinks.

Jericho looked to her father "You told me my sister was killed!" She argued. Adeline backed her up "Yeah, you can't get rid of me that fast." Natsu smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"You two are just going to end up like me," Said Ryan "A monster." He looked at Jericho and grinned.

" _Occidere_ " Said Ryan.

No one prepared themselves for what happened next.

Jericho suddenly froze up. She looked at the group behind her, She started to giggle randomly. Jericho's eyes turned back and she wasn't even there anymore. She wasn't Jericho.

Adeline slowly walked to her sister, only for Jericho to let out a hysterical laugh.

Adeline walked back and Laxus stepped forward. "Jericho?" He asked her. She turned around and we all gasped.

Jericho turned her head and had a huge grin on her face. "Who do I kill first?" She asked Ryan. He grinned and said "All of them." And he turned to leave.

"No you don't you bastard!" Adeline yelled at him "Come back and fight me!" and she started running towards Ryan, only for Jericho to run in front of her.

Jericho outstretched her arm and pushed Adeline back. Adeline skidded across the floor with her right hand on the ground and her left arm behind her back.

"Adeline!" Yelled Natsu.

"Something's wrong with her!" Adeline yelled to the three boys "You need to go find Ryan and make him fix her!"

"But what about you?" Laxus asked her.

Adeline looked determined "I'll distract her and let you guys through."

"Are you crazy?!" Exclaimed James.

Adeline smiled "A little, yeah."

Jericho smiled at them "Naughty, naughty, naughty. Little bitch." She tsked a couple of times.

Jericho pointed to Natsu and then looked to her sister and said "Logan would not have approved of him."

Adeline looked taken back, she took a step back in did not go unnoticed by Jericho. She smiled and laughed harder. Adeline recovered quickly and replaced the hurt with rage.

Adeline turned to the boys and said "Leave." They reluctantly left.

Adeline then turned towards her sister and said "It's just me and you bitch."

Jericho smiled widely at that "I wouldn't have it any other way." Adeline requip into her dancing flames armor.

Jericho smiled crazily, and then all of a sudden blue lightning shot down at her. And she unleashed her magic power. God takeover. Her Roman god takeover.

( **Yet again, I don't know how to describe her takeover, but here is the link:** **art/CLOSED-Adoptable-Outfit-Auction-8-504174240** LIKE WE TOTALLY OWN THIS.* eye roll* LIKE WE TOOK THE TIME TO MAKE THE OUTFITS AND WRITE THE STORY. *eye roll*)

Adeline took a step back in fear, and Jericho took a step forward.

"This is Roman god, Jupiter." Said Jericho "It's stronger than you will ever wish to be."

Adeline scoffed and moved closer to her sister "I now know that you're not my sister." She looked the girl in the eyes. "Jericho never curses or even thinks about fighting."

'Jericho' smiled and chuckled "I'm Jericho's darker side." 'Jericho smiled wider. "Names Nix." Adeline growled in anger

"Let my sister go." She demanded quietly.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes" Adeline was getting angry. Well, _angrier_.

Nix was getting annoyed "I'll make you a deal, Bimbo." Nix started "If you win against me, then you'll get your sister back, if not, then I kill you and your friends."

Adeline agreed and they began to fight.

"Flame sword." Adeline commanded. Her fire turned into a sword. But not a regular sword, hers was made of her blue flames.

Adeline didn't want to hurt her sister, but it was the only way. At least until the boys track down Ryan.

"Square up bitch." Adeline growled at Nix. And charged at her.

 **With the boys**

The boys were running down the corridor that Ryan left in.

All of a sudden they heard sounds of a battle. They all stopped and turned around.

Laxus began to run down the hall, only for the other two to chase him. "You two go after Ryan, I'll help Adeline."

James nodded and continued to run after Ryan. Natsu looked at Laxus "Make sure they both come back." Laxus nodded. "Alive." Added Natsu.

 **With Adeline and Jericho**

Adeline was having a hard time keeping up with Nix.

Whenever she unleashed a strong spell, Nixs' was only stronger.

Adeline's magic was depleting, and fast.

"Jupiter's wrath!" Nix shouted at Adeline.

"Fire shield!" The shield was weak and broke attack hit Adeline, and she fell to the ground.

Normally Adeline would've gotten up, but this time she didn't. She turned on her back and groaned.

"Uhhhh." She groaned in pain. "That little bitch."

Nix popped up on her right, and she equip a sword in her hand. " You've lost."

Adeline's eyes widened in terror. Nix brought the sword down on Adelines' stomach.

Adeline shut her eyes, waiting for the pain. But it never came.

She opened her eyes, and then she saw Laxus.

"Laxus!" Yelled an excited Adeline.

Laxus looked at her, smiled, and then frowned again. "You're a crazy idiot, you know that right?"

Adeline had tick marks on her face "I was trying to help you." She retorted. The battle was completely forgotten and the two of them started to insult each other.

Nix cleared her throat. The two looked at her and remembered why they were there in the first place.

Natsu and James busted through the hall, and they shouted " _NISI_!"

Jericho/Nix turned her head towards Laxus and Adeline, and her eyes turned back purple.

She collapsed. But before she hit the ground, Laxus caught her. Minutes past, and then Adeline past out as well.

Laxus lightning teleported them out of there into Fairy Tail's guild hall. Master Hades and his guild long forgotten.

…..

"Jericho hurry up!" A child voice yells "Daddy's' home!"

Adeline runs up to Ryan with a big smile on her face. Ryan bends down to pick her up. Smiling he says " Adeline ,baby girl, I missed you." As he said that he was spinning her in the air.

Mioki and Jericho were standing at the door to the front yard. Jericho was hiding behind her mother's legs.

Ryan came to the door where the two were.

"Hello my dear" Ryan said kissing Mioki on the cheek. He looked down at Jericho for a brief moment. Said nothing to her.

Just overlooked her, like he did all the time. That didn't go unnoticed by Mioki. She frowns at that.

Ever since Jericho was born Ryan was convinced that she was not his, because of that he treated her like he wasn't his.

Adeline was too happy to notice what was happening between her family.

"Daddy what did you get me?! You got me something right?" Adeline said climbing all over Ryan's arms. He could barely keep her still afraid the her was going to drop her or that she would fall.

"Yes Adeline, now stop that you're going to get hurt." Ryan says in a rush.

Adeline, now swinging on her father's arm, just smiles at her worried father.

 **Time Skip**

The four of them were getting dinner ready. Jericho and her mother were cooking the food, while Adeline and Ryan were setting the table.

"Mummy why doesn't Daddy like me? I mean he doesn't treat me like he does Adeline and when he does it's because he needs something." Jericho states with a worried look on her face. "Did I do something bad? Is it because I don't look like you or him? Is that why daddy doesn't like me?" tears coming down her face.

When jericho let out her first sentence Mioki had her brows knitted together and a frown on her face. When jericho started crying she cried with her.

"You're right. Your father doesn't like you." Mioki looked at Jericho with a sad look on her face "It was never your fault. And it's not because you don't look like us. Jericho you have a strong power. The Gods gave you this power. Ryan just doesn't see what I see."

Jericho knew what her mother's answer was going to be, and Mikoi knew there was no use in lying to her.

" But Mum what is I don't want this "power"? What if all i want is a father who wants me? I'm only 6."

"Yes I know but things happen for a reason my dear. Your power is stronger than anyone else and because of that many people will try to hurt you." her voice started to fade out

"JERICHO!"

Jericho looked down at her hands they were covered in blood. When she looks up she sees her mother dead body in front of her. Shaking and crying she calls out to her mother.

"MUM!"

And arm grabs her wrist roughly looking her straight in the face was herself. Like a mirror but much more sinister. The girl had completely black eyes and a wicked smile.

"You like the blood. The same as me. Doesnt matter whos. We like the blood."

Jericho widen her eyes in fear. This girl. This monster. Looked just like her was wanting more blood.

"No! W-Who are you? I don't want this."

"Oh you want this deep down you like it. I'm just here to help you understand that hunger. I have no evil but thrive in the dark. I have hold no life in me but I live. I not a man nor am I woman. I am you but we are not the same."

"You're a demon"

"Smart little god. But all I am is a part of you that your mother has keep hidden, now that she is dead I am free." The demon girl states while walking around Mioki's dead body.

"God? I am not a god"

"Fool you are. You're just too young. Gods are born of humans. They are just heros that have stories. The villains are heroes too they are just corrupted by Nixs. We the Nixs live in the gods, if they are strong they can over power us."

"Heros are strong by their friends. When there friend help then they can do anything" Jericho looks at 'Nix' with a determined face.

'Nix' back hands her to the face.

"Idiot you're wrong. Friends won't help you when you are six feet under"

"But-" before Jericho finishes 8year old Adeline comes running up to her.

"JERICHO"

"Your sister is dead Jericho." Ryan says. His pawns just kidnapped her from Adeline.

"Father. I'm sorry" Jericho says over and over again " I'm sorry. I'll be a good girl."

Ryan left with a mischievous smile. " Oh I know you will"

"JERICO"

"That's the thing about you. You always apologize when you aren't in the wrong. I don't get you. And I don't like not knowing everything"

Jericho was in a cell that she was soon going to call her room. All that was in there was a bed, a bucket, and a hole big enough to fit her father in.

Jericho was on the bed curled up crying. Nix, what Jericho called it, was pacing in front of her. With one hand on its hip and the other on its lip trying to think.

"I'm sorry Nix"

"UGH, again with the apologizing. And what the hell kind of name is Nix? That's my species name, not mine."

"But you told me you had no name"

"Damn I knew being with you was going to get me nowhere. You're too damn smart." Nix said kicking at the ground.

"I'm sorry"

"AGAIN WITH THE DAMN APOLOGIZING"

"JERICHO!"

Screams of a woman could be heard. A man comes to check his wife.

"Lynndia!"The man looks at his wife's dead body. The sees a woman standing above her.

In a flash the woman had him pressed up against the wall with her arm pressed against his neck.

"Where's the money Mark? Did you think you could escape us" the woman, Jericho, had two different voices and eye color.

Her and Nix shared a body by doing so they split the looks and voices.

Nix had a more of a dark and a growl to her voice, where Jericho was mostly innocent.

"I had the fuckn' money. Its in the box on my desk. I was just about to ship it to you" Mark said with a pissed off face " you have no fucking right to kill my wife."

"Too late" with that they snapped his neck.

'Jericho I hear footsteps' Nix says to Jericho in her mind.

When they looked to see what the steps were, the only thing jericho could do is cry.

There stood a child trying to shake her mother a wake. The commotion woke her.

The child looks no older than 6, looks to her mother then to her father then to jericho.

"I'm sorry" Jericho had repeated.

"What happened to mommy miss. What happened to mommy. WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MOMMY!" tears were coming out of the child's face. "MOMMY WAKE UP! YOU AND DADDY HAVE WORK TO DO! AND WHAT ABOUT BUBBY"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Jericho sob "I did it. I'm the reason they are gone."

The girl looked up at her. "You did this? Why? Why did you take my mommy away?"

"I was told to do so by bad people. I'm so sorry. Forgive me please" Jericho was now sobbing into her hands. After what had seemed like hours. The girl got up and walked towards Jericho and hugged her.

"I forgive you. You're not the one at fault. It's the really bad men right?"

"Yes it is."

"Then you aren't the one who wanted this"

'Damn this kid is smart Jericho she reminds me of you' Nix thought.

"Don't worry kid we'll help you" Nix said

"JERICHO!"

"What the hell is this" Ryan came into her room with the same girl that Jericho spared Months ago.

"No" Jericho said barely over a whisper

Two of Ryan's men came and chained Jericho up to the wall her bed was opposite on.

Ryan threw the child on the bed undoing his belt in the process.

"This is what happens when you don't do a fucking job right"

"No please don't" the girl cried when Ryan got on top of her. Using his belt to tie her arms at the head of the bed stand.

"Shut up" smacking the girl across the face. The men who chained Jericho up were out of the room. It was just the three of them.

Everytime Jericho looked away Ryan would command her to watch. The cries of the child begging Ryan to stop was the worst thing Jericho ever heard.

Every time her bed squeaked. Every moan that came from Ryan. Even when he kept going after the child died.

The blood. Her blood. Covering Ryan. Covering the child. The bed.

Jericho seen something that no 14year old should ever see.

Ryan did something no man should ever do.

That child will never find peace in the afterlife.

That was the night Jericho told herself that she would do every job right. But she wasn't the only one to make a promise, Nix did too.

She promise that no matter what Ryan would die a painful death.

Being with Jericho so long Nix became soft to her. It did matter to Nix who got hurt, as long as the child it looked after stayed alive.

"JERICHO"

Adeline had been calling Jerichos name out hoping to wake her sister. Natsu, Happy, and Laxus had been with Jericho Since she first was brought here.

"JERICHO" Adeline once again yelled.

"How the hell is that going to wake her,slut." Laxus growled. Ever since Jericho and Adeline passed out he has been on high alert.

"Guys what was that dark side to her. I didn't like that. Something was really wrong with her" Natsu said with Happy in his arm.

Adeline was sitting in a chair beside Jericho's bed. Laxus was leaning against the desk in front of her bed. Natsu was sitting beside Laxus in a chair with happy in his arm.

"I don't know Natsu" Adeline whispered " I haven't seen my sister for a very long time. That and she didn't tell me anything about what had happened to her."

"I just hopes she wakes soon. The two of us still have to fight" Natsu said with a hopeful grin. After saying that the others let a small laugh out

"I remember when we were little Ryan always showered me with love. And looked at her with disgust. She never gave up on trying to make him proud." Adeline let out a dry laugh "It never worked for him but mother and I were so happy to see her try. She was always reading huge books, about heroes and villains."

"That sounds like her. Trying to make everyone around her happy" Laxus says

"Can ya' guys stop talking' about her like she ain't here and ALIVE" Natsu says in a loud rush.

When Natsu said alive Jericho had woken up and was trying to contain her laughter.

"JERBEAR!"O/3/O Adeline yelled throwing herself at Jericho kissing her face.

T^T "I missed you." Adeline cried. "Soo much Jericho. What the hell happened! Nevermind that. Are you ok?" Adeline asked while cried into Jericho's chest "Why are they so fucking big?"

At that comment Jerichos face was all red and smoking.

"I missed you too?" Jericho said confusedly because it wasn't only Adeline on her Laxus and Natsu jumped on her.

Poor Happy got smushed in between her back and Natsu's stomach. Laxus was on her side and Adeline was in front of her.

She felt like a mother whose kids want something.

"I'm sorry guys. How long was I out?" Jericho asked

"Only like ten minutes but it felt like FOREVER." Adeline relyed her voice muffled, because her face was in Jericho's breasts.

"Dude how did you get your boobs this big?" Natsu asked the white haired wizard.

"Natsu you fucking pervert. You're only look at my boobs. Not my sisters." Adeline said pissed off.

Natsu let his sexy smile out and said ok. Then embraced Adeline, the fell to the floor making out.

Laxus lets the blushing Jericho go and kicks, i shit you not readers, he kicks the two of them out the door into the guild hall for the whole guild to watch.

"Thank you Laxus. But don't you think you hurt them?" Jericho said softly

Laxus didn't say a word and he had a poker face.

"Laxus? Is something wrong?" Jericho asked with a worried look on her face

He grabs the chair Natsu was sitting in and turns it around so the back was facing Jericho and sits. As he did that master walked in with Mirajane and Erza behind him. Natsu and Adeline finally stopped baby-making to walk back in the small room with the Master.

"Laxus told us what happened" the Erza said with a angry look "Now we are going to get your side. So you better tell me or Rayn won't be your only 'enemy'. Just who the hell is 'Nix'? "

Adeline stepped towards Jericho in a protective manner, she scoffed at Erza.

"If you're accusing Jericho of these recent events, then you need to get the hell out." Everyone looked at her in surprise.

Erza took a step towards Adeline only for a hand to block her way.

The arm belonged to the master.

"My children," He said "Now is not the time to fight.

They nodded in agreement. But the look Erza and Adeline exchanged with each other said otherwise.

The master walked over to Jericho.

"Tell me what happened." He told her kindly.

So she told him everything that happened. And when she did, everyone in the room was speechless.

…..

 **One month later**

Everyone was on edge today. Nobody knew why. They just felt as if something bad were to happen.

But that's not the point.

Adeline walked into the guild with her usual happy mood. She was wearing a lightly colored pink dress. It was strapless and went above her knees. She had black pumps on and her hair was in in slight waves.

Natsu walked up to her. "You look amazing." He said

Adeline blushed. "Thank you. I'm ready for our date." And they went to sit down and talk. They talked about the latest missions they went on.

"They're so freaking cute" Lucy said sarcastically. She held a small bottle in her hand, and laughed.

"Adeline," She said "You're in for one hell of a surprise"

Adeline walked up to the bar and ordered a chocolate milkshake. And turned around. When she turned around, she collided with someone.

Her milkshake spilled all over her. She gasped in surprise.

She turned to look who collided with her and it was none other than Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy just laughed at her. "Watch where you're going, slut." And laughed again.

Adeline started crying. "My dress!" She wailed. That made Lucy laugh harder.

"How could Natsu be in love with a bimbo such as yourself?"

This question made the guild hall quiet. So quiet, you can hear a pen drop.

Adeline looked up at Lucy. "Jericho," She called with anger and angst to her sister. Her sister looked at her in understanding, and equipped a sword in her sisters' hand.

Adeline started running up to Lucy, only to be held back by Natsu.

"Addie, calm down." He told her. Or try to tell her.

She started crying again. "She ruined my dress, and she did it on purpose" Natsu led her away from Lucy.

Lucy laughed and walked out of the guild. But before she did, she poured the liquid, from the bottle, into Natsu's drink.

Adeline was still crying. It was a stupid reason, but she really liked that dress.

Natsu kissed Adeline and told her "Go change, I'll pick you up at your house at 8"

He took a drink, and then exited the guild.

And she, Laxus and Jericho walked to her house. The whole time Adeline was crying and fuming.

Once they were in the house, Jericho slowly approached her hysteric sister. "Adeline?"

"…"

"Addie?"

"What?" Adeline replied finally.

"I'll pick out your outfit." Adeline nodded in agreement.

Jericho turned to her boyfriend. "May you please stay here and watch over the house?"

Ever since the whole incident, everyone has been on high alert. To make sure the twins are safe. So that meant that Laxus and Natsu have lived there ever since.

"Sure" Laxus said.

Jericho took Adeline to their room (Yes they share a room) and started to pick out her outfit for her date.

About 20 minutes later, the twins emerged from the room into the living room. Adeline wore mint green skinny jeans, a black crop top, black converse and her hair pulled back into a braided ponytail. With makeup lightly put on her.

She sat down on one of the bar stools, and looked at the clock. It read 7:48 PM.

She sighed and said to the couple" you two can go to bed or something."

They walked up to her and said "We'll wait with you."

5 minutes past still wasn't there.

10 minutes

15

20

An hour

Laxus looked at Adeline "I think you got ditched."

Jericho slapped his arm, and walked over to her sister.

Adeline watched the clock ever since 7:50.

Laxus walked over to her, put a hand on her shoulder. "Adeli-"He was interrupted by Adeline snapping up out of her seat "I'll be right back." She said.

And she stormed out of the house.

The young couple looked at each other and then bolted after her.

When Adeline arrived at the guild, she saw what she never wanted to see in her life.

Natsu was making out with Lucy. Adeline stormed up to the two of them.

And she slammed Lucy's head on the bar counter, and she fell off her chair

There were collective gasps around the guild. Adeline had tears in her eyes.

She turned to a bewildered Natsu and slapped him in the face.

She looked at him with tears streaming down her face "You're a bastard, you know that right?"

He smiled at her "I love Lucy." He said "It was always her."

He helped Lucy up and sat her in her chair.

The guild doors busted open. "YOU BASTARD!" Yelled angry voices.

They all turned to see who it was.

It was Laxus and Gray. With Jericho hiding behind Laxus.

Adeline smiled and wiped her tears off her face.

Gray walked up to Natsu, balled his hands up and punched Natsu across the face.

The force of the punch sent Natsu flying. When Natsu landed, Laxus was towering over him and Laxus slammed him into the floor.

Adeline went over to Lucy.

"You and me now." She said coldly. Lucy smiled.

"I've been training."

Adeline had a look of death in her eyes. However, she smiled at Lucy.

"Square up bitch." Everyone in the guild decided it would be best if they settled this themselves. Meanwhile, Cana was holding bets for who would win.

Lucy stood up and took out her keys. Adeline ignited her fists on fire. Lucy struck first.

"Open, gate of the lion, Loke!" She shouted. There was a bright light and then Loke arrived.

He turned to Lucy "How may I assist you Princess?"

She pointed towards Adeline and said "She's trying to hurt me." Loke looked at Adeline in surprise.

Adeline nodded, and Loke said "Very well then."

He ran for Adeline with his fist raised. "Regulas impact!" But Adeline caught his fist. And then she caught her fist on fire.

Her attack made Loke get sent back to the Celestial world.

Lucy gasped "You bitch!" Adeline laughed.

 **(And my teacher thinks I'm doing my English paper! Ha! She thought)**

"Fire fist!" She was fixing to hit Lucy until Natsu jumped in between them. And Jericho wrapped her arms around Adeline's waist, holding her back. Even thought, she didn't have to do much.

"WHAT HAPPENED THIS TIME?!"Makarov's voice boomed through the guild. He looked at the scene in front of him.

Adeline had tears streaming down her face, when she looked at him. He also noticed that her sister was holding around her waist. He saw that Natsu was beaten and bloody. And then he noticed Lucy. She has a smirk on her face, and then she grabbed Natsu's face and started to make out with him.

This made Adeline cry harder.

His face soften when he looked at Adeline. He pointed towards Natsu and Adeline and he told them to follow him to his office.

They nodded and followed him. When they arrived in his office, Makarov closed the door.

Adeline sat in one of his chairs and Natsu the other.

Gramps sighed "What's wrong dear?" He asked Adeline. Adeline pointed at Natsu.

Gramps turned his head at the pink haired idiot. "What'd you do think time?" Natsu huffed and said "I'm in love with Lucy."

"You didn't have to cheat on me!" She defended herself. Gramps looked at them "Tell me what happened Addie."

So she told him. "He told me to go get ready for our date tonight. So I did. Natsu told me that he would come and pick me up at my house at eight." Said Adeline. "He never showed up, so I came here. And I saw him kissing that, that thing!" She finished.

"She's not a thing." Natsu defended Lucy. "You don't hear me calling Jericho a thing."

Adeline gave him a death glare "If you bring up my sister one more time, I will kill you." Natsu huffed.

"Stop it" The master said "Both of you."

"Yes sir"

"Yeah, whatever"

Suddenly, Adeline had this weird churning in her stomach. Her eyes widened in understandment.

"Master, I don't feel too well." She launched out of her chair and threw up into his trashcan. The master started rubbing her back.

Natsu started laughing hysterically.

Makarov let Adeline go home. On Adeline's way home, she stopped by a store. Whereas, she bought a pregnancy test.

It was silly to think she was pregnant, but she had to be sure. She had missed her period, but that could've been anything. Right?

When she walked into the house, she noticed that Jericho and Laxus were on the couch, making out.

Laxus was on top of Jericho, and she was red.

Adeline cleared her throat, and the two heads snapped up to look at her.

Laxus cursed "Dammit." Adeline laughed and excused herself.

She locked herself in the bathroom and took out the pregnancy test.

"SHE PAST OUT AGAIN!" Laxus yelled. "IT'S YOUR FAULT…AGAIN!"

Adeline laughed and then she took the test. She waited about 3-5 minutes.

BANG BANG

The sound startled Adeline, She looked at the door.

"What the hell do you want?" She yelled at the person banging on the door.

"You've been in there too long" Laxus boomed "I have to pee"

Adeline rolled her eyes, and went back to what she was doing.

She looked at the test.

 **20 minutes later**

Laxus stormed angrily up to the bathroom door. And he banged on it rapidly. Jericho walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Laxus," She whispered to him "Calm down, please." He did as she pleased and they both sat down on the twins' couch.

At that moment, Adeline walked out of the bathroom, and bolted to her room.

Jericho and Laxus looked at each other and then darted after her. They had been doing that a lot lately. Laxus rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Are you alright in there hoe?" He asked in a calm, yet demanding, voice. He could hear crying behind the door. So could Jericho.

"Adeline, please open the door." She asked her sister quietly and politely.

Adeline got up and unlocked her door. When she opened the door, she was met with faces full of emotion and worry.

Jericho and Laxus were met with an emotionless face, also full of worry and about a thousand other emotions on Adeline's face at the same time.

Jericho embraced her sister and Adeline let the water works loose.

Laxus just stood there awkwardly.

Jericho and Adeline finally let each other go. Jericho looked to her older twin.

"Adeline, what's wrong?"

Adeline looked at Jericho, and Adeline said those two words. Those two words made Laxus and Jericho freeze

"I'm pregnant."

…..

"I'm pregnant" Adeline says with her hands over her belly.

"CALLED IT" Laxus yells.

Jericho lightly smacks his arm. "Hush you. Can't you tell she is having a hard time" she tells the lighting dragon slayer.

Jericho turns toward her sister. "Addie are you going to have this baby or do you want to get rid of it. It's up to you."

Adeline looks up to Jericho with a teary glare.

"No! I want this baby. I'm just scared about what's going to happen. This baby is from me and Natsu."

"So he does have it in him" Laxus says with a smug grin.

"Shut up! If you were a man, Jericho and you would have a baby with me but, you have no idea where to put your dick" Adeline snaps.

Jericho is blushing too much to know what's going on. Adeline, seeing her sister ready to faint, grabs Jericho by the waist.

Both of Adeline's hands are grabbing Jericho's breast squeezing them.

"I mean look at them!" Adeline cries "They are soooooo much better than mine"

Laxus looks at what's going on and shakes his head.

"There there." He says to Adeline patting her head.

"Don't fucking steal Jericho's saying Dick." Adeline yell/cries.

Adeline let Jericho go and went to hug Laxus. Wrapping her arm around his waist, lying her head close to his chest. Her head was close to his heart.

It was going crazy.

"Why is you heart beating so fast?" Adeline asked like a child would ask their parents.

Laxus groans "Because I'm so in love with you" He says rolling his eyes.

"Asshole"

"Guys lets go get something for the baby." Jericho says "We get to go shopping. This is going to be so much fun."

Adeline and Laxus were still hugging when Adeline asked him to move in with them. Well more like told him that he was living with them.

Somewhere and sometime was Lucy and Natsu lying on a bed. Natsu was kissing on Lucy's neck whispering careless romance in every kiss.

"Adeline" Natsu moans "Adeline"

"The fuck!" Lucy yells throwing Natsu off of her. Holding him by his shoulder looking in to his dead eyes. "The old man said that the potion would make you fucking forget the cunt."

"Is something wrong my love" Natsu says in a motionless voice.

Lucy looks to the naked man in front of her.

"No its nothing. Fuck me now"

Natsu takes Lucy back into his arms kissing her chest down to her stomach.

Soon a frown appears on his face

"What happened to you scars? And what about your muscles?" Natsu questions Lucy.

"I gained weight and magic. Just fuck me"

Back with our hoe

"I'm not a hoe" Adeline sates with a pout.

"I'm just saying" Laxus replies.

Adeline and Laxus were both in a baby store. Jericho went to find some baby books with Levy.

Levy and Jericho were both very good friend because they both shared a love for reading.

It was a very funny standoff Laxus and Gajeel had.

But in the end Jericho ended going with the bookworm.

Adeline was very scared about going in to the store by herself. And like hell she was going to let her crazy sister go for her.

"What gender do you think the little spawn is?" Laxus asks calmly but a little cocky

"It's a Dragon" Adeline says proudly with her eyes beaming.

"The fuck?!" Laxus leaned back a little.

"You asked me what I thought it was and I think it's going to be a dragon"

"You are the dumbest fuck I have met"

The both of them have been arguing so much they hadn't seen Jericho standing there.

"You know" She says it a soft voice scaring the massive man and pregnant lady. "I sometimes think you to were together"

"Well you know the authors never said which oc was with who..So" Adeline says in a mocking tone.

"What" both the **OTP( I mean unless everyone thinks AdelinexLaxus is better)** said at the same time.

"Nothing you both have to worry about a thing and where did the fuck did you come from?"

"Hmm I was shopping for baby book but when I turn around I saw Levy and Gajeel making out" Jericho was really red and you could hardly hear what she said.

"Damn it! He gets some but I can't!" Laxus bellows

"Damn and here I thought I would never get ass" Adeline has sweat dripping off her forehead.

"You know me and Jericho never got a chance to fuck because of you"

"Hey lighting freak that's my job" The group was now walking to play for all the things.

Just as Adeline said that she sees Lucy and Natsu walking in the store. Lucy, being the whinny little bitch she is, starts to complain about the weather.

"Baby lets go I see the slut and I wanna go home." She is now clinging to Natsu's arm.

"But we need food" Natsu was very whinny also.

"The fuck happened to Natsu he sounds like the little bitch he really is." Adeline started to laugh at Laxus's remark.

Lucy walks over to the trio and drags Natsu with her. Lucy is wearing a very reveling shirt and little to none shorts. To make matters worse she has on flip flops and has her hair in a pony tail.

Laxus and Jericho were holding hands and that is what caught Lucy's attention the most.

"How can you be with her? She is a monster. You even seen what she really is. She even fucking told you. And you are still with her. Are the both of you fucking? Is that why. All she has to do is show her tits and gets a free pass to do whatever the fuck she want. To make matters worse she is with the master of Fairy Tail's grandson. Looks to me like she wants something else" Lucy said it loud enough for everyone on the street to stop and watch. And she was in Jericho's face.

Every time something came out of Lucy's mouth made Jericho flinch.

"All I want is for you to leave me alone" Jericho said in a soft but harsh voice surprising her sister.

"OOHH SHE FUCKING GOT YOU HOE" Laxus bellowed loudly.

Lucy's face turned an unnatural shade of red

"Find your own fucking business Laxus" Laxus and Lucy soon got into it with each other.

Adeline looked up from the ground only to find Natsu looking at her. They looked in each other's eyes for the longest time

"Adeline" Natsu said quietly.

Lucy stormed up to Natsu and glared daggers at Adeline

"We're leaving Natsu" She said forcefully.

Natsu solemnly nodded.

Adeline, Jericho and Laxus watched as the other pair left.

"I love him" Adeline whispered to the pair next to her.

Jericho looked at her sister.

"I know"

…..

 **A/N well that's the end of that chapter. If you want us to keep writing this story, then we would love at least 2 reviews each chapter.**

 **What should happen next?**

 **Will Adeline heal Natsu?**

 **Or will Lucy win?**

 **Will Adeline be safe?**

 **Will Jericho?**

 **Where is Ryan?**

 **What will happen to the baby?**

 **Find out in the next chapter of "When Darkness Comes"!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hehehe"

Giggling could be heard inside the little house. The house has two bed rooms a large living room with the kitchen connected to the dining room. On the floor of the living was carpet. That's where the giggling came from. On the couch was Laxus and Jericho.

Jericho's legs were over Laxus'.

"Did you really fight a whole guild?" Her face was full of curiousness and innocence.

"Yeah. The master of the guild was my father, he wanted me to join them" Laxus puts his arm on the back of the couch. And started to tell her the story on his fight with the man.

Jericho's face was full of wonder. Every so often she would fan girl on what Laxus told her.

Don't get her wrong Jericho hates violence but when it came to the man in front of her. She will do anything to make him happy.

"Jericho I want to ask you. When you er.. Nix was fighting Adeline you said something about a guy named.. hm" Laxus was trying to think on what his name was.

"Logan" the new voice made the couple jump

"Addie I'm sorry" Jericho said quietly looking down at the ground

"No its fine I should have told you two sooner."

The both of them looked at Adeline with questioning eyes.

Adeline lets out a large sigh "When I left Ryan without Jericho I got in to a really bad crowd. You know the sex, drugs, slaves kind of bad. While I was on a job down by the docks, I was robbed a man named Logan. He was this 'big bad scary' prate. But the man could never keep his hands off any woman ever" she let out a small laugh.

Moving herself to the chair beside the couch.

"I was with him before I can here. I was 12 when I met him and stayed for 4 years. There was another prate that took Logan's life. He was the first man I have ever loved."

"How did he look Addie?" Jericho asked in a small angelic voice

At that Adeline started laughing hard startling the shy woman who asked.

"He was smaller than Laxus but bigger the Natsu. He had tattoos and piercings just like Gajeel. But had the stripping problem of Gray, then only problem of that is _he_ never stripped. He would always take the clothing of the women we would met. He had brown hair and a baby face. But when he smiled it was the best thing in the world."

Laxus and Jericho's eyes softened as she told them. Adeline had a soft smile while explaining.

"He was the worse cook ever, but I really can't say anything. He always made sure to wake up before me, bad thing he wasn't a morning person" Adeline's arm were wrapped around herself.

"Addie I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" Jericho looks at the ground in guilt.

Adeline let out a small smile "No" she said breathlessly. "It's not your fault he died"

Adeline put her arms around her womb and smiled lovingly "I want to name the baby Logan to respect his name"

Jericho was crying like the big baby she is. "Oh Addie I'm so sorry for your loss"

Laxus was getting up to hug the pregnant woman.

"Well we know how she became a hoe"

"Fucking fight me egg head"

The both of them engaged in to an argument.

"Hmm can we go to the guild now?" Jericho asked in a soft voice

"No I'll stay with the slut you go ahead and take and _easy_ job" Laxus keeps acting like Jericho is going to take an S-class job. If he kept up with this she might.

"Don't worry I already know what job I'm going to take." Jericho holds up a paper that was on the coffee table in front of the couch.

On the paper was a job for babysitting.

Laxus looks and the young goddess and starts to questions his dissensions in his life.

"Really you want to watch some other person's brats for a week?"

"You mean like what you are going to have to do to mine?!" Adeline barks in his face

During their argument Jericho walks out of the small house with all her things. Before she got to the city she met up with Gajeel and Lily.

Jericho raised her arm high to wave at them with a bright smile on her face.

"Gehehe you're worse than the shrimp" Gajeel started to pat her head.

"What do you mean she is worse than me you iron hearted jerk!" Levy's voice came from the shop behind them.

Jericho sighs all she wanted to do was have a nice quiet day and soon forgot about the job. Jericho was walking around and ran in to a small…pink/green…..cat?

"Hi there" she kneels down to look at the exceed. "Are you lost?"

"Frosh thinks so to" the little cat/frog said.

Jericho starts to giggle. So the cats name is Frosh.

"Frosh!" a voice calls for the little cat. Jericho picked up the cat and turned around to face a boy with dark hair and a scar across his nose.

"Is this your cat?" Jericho holds the cat out and tips her head in confusion.

The dark headed boy look at her in shock and only kept staring at her.

"Hmm…Can I ask for your name?" her voice brought him out of his trance.

"Yes I'm Rouge and this is my exceed Frosh" he had a blush on the one side of his face.

Jericho being the cry baby she is, started to cry saying how sad it was that he got lost.

"It seems that I got lost also. And I have to hurry to make it to my job." Jericho says after a while.

Rouge looked up at the sky, and sighed.

"It's getting dark, maybe we should call it a night."

Jericho looked at the dark haired boy in front of her, and she nodded in agreement.

Blushing Rouge told her about his guild and his job. Also told the white haired woman about a room he was staying in had an extra bed in it

Jericho arrived at the hotel that Rouge and Frosh were staying in. Inside the large room was a man with bright yellow hair and a small crop top. Also was a woman with white hair. The both of them were making out.

'What's the hell up with all the fucking people making out in front of your fucking face' Nix has finally made an entrance.

Jericho fainted and Rouge caught her as she was falling.

"What the hell guys?!" He says in a rush

…..

.

.

.

"Damn it where is she" Laxus says, well mostly to himself.

"Maybe if you were a better man don't you think she would still be here?" Adeline asked in frustration

Both of the powerful wizards had forgotten about Jericho realized that the young woman was missing. She wasn't going to be long on the job but now it was about 1 in the morning and they couldn't find her.

Laxus stops with fighting with the pregnant crazy lady and takes a deep breath.

"Adeline I want your permission to have Jericho as my wife."

"…"

"…"

Adeline had her back turned to the lighting dragon slayer.

"Why?" she asked in a soft voice with her head looking down.

"Because I love her. She makes me really happy. When I learned about Nix all I wanted to do was protect her no matter what. Even if I was pissed that she didn't tell me first about it, I still want her by my side. And don't worry we haven't done anything like you have." Laxus had a small grin while telling Adeline this.

Tears were streaming down Adeline's face.

"You..*hiccup* bastard.. *sob*…don't say some-thing so-o sweet *sniff*.."

"So I'll take that as a yes"

"Fine but I'm choosing everything. It's going to be perfect."

Laxus burst out in laughter and Adeline soon joined him.

"Hey Jericho are you ok?" A deep voice had asked the embarrassed woman.

Jericho wakes up with Frosch on her stomach. And surrounded by the people last time. The other white haired woman, the one kissing the blonde, was helping her sit up from the bed that Rouge had carried her to.

"Thank you" she said with a closed smile

"I'm Yukino and this is Sting and Lector. And you have already have met Rouge and Frosch"

Yukino just finished explaining what had happen to the purple eyed woman.

"I'm from Fairy Tail and I would like to return home" Jericho had looked out the window to find out it was morning.

She gasped really loudly and rushed to get up

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was morning already. I have to get back my sister would be worried"

"We will take you. We have friends there anyway" Sting interrupted the worried goddess

Time skip

If it was a smart idea the two returned to the guild hall with high hopes that Jericho was there.

When they first entered they knew she wasn't there. The whole guild knew she was missing and everyone of them had miss her.

She helped them in many ways. During the skipped months she and Mirajane had become coworkers.

And each person who came to Jericho with problem she helped them. Even if she had a lot to complain about she never said a thing.

There were times where Nix came in to the picture and yelled at the drunk men who tried to flirt with her.

Nix even had Laxus scared for once in his life.

Both of the lonely couples sat at the bar eating the food that Mira had made them

"I know it isn't as good as Jer's but please eat something" Mira's eyes were filled to the brim with tears in fear for the two. She has never seen them depressed like this. They have always been strong even if things had ever failed.

'It's really amazing how one person could changes a whole person point of view on things' the guild masters thinks.

After seeing his grandson act like this, hell seeing the whole guild act like this made him want to get her back no matter what.

"Alright everyone" the masters voice boomed throughout the whole place "we are going to find Jericho"

"FOUND HER~" A singing voice came

Everyone looked to the doors to see sting with his arm, and rouge, around Jericho's body and she had the biggest blush ever.

Laxus in a flash showed up right in front of her. Sting and rouge got ready to fight the colossus man, but Jericho started to cry and apologizing and soon Laxus had small tears also

"Please don't do something like that again" he said holding the frail woman in his giant arm throwing the brothers off her.

"JERICHO" the whole guild burst out in cries and cheers.

They were excided that their sweet and beautiful goddess had returned. I think they were a bunch of little bitches but still everyone cried even the master.

The only person who didn't cry was Lucy. All she did was glare, heck even the messed up Natsu was smiling.

The bond the two, Jericho and Natsu, shared was like a sibling one. Both of them had been living in the same house and if any had ever asked they would sometimes fell asleep together.

They would wake up in the morning to make breakfast Natsu would wake to help her. And when she had gotten tired he would carry her to the couch and he would fall asleep right after her.

He was the first to accept her without caring about Nix. Even Nix was beginning to like him even after he had left Adeline.

"I'm sorry guys I had gotten lost on the path of life" Jericho smiles

Happy came flying to her with tears.

"I will protect you from now on" he mumbled with his face in her chest.

Jericho had just smiled down at the exceed and petted his head.

"Where the fuck was he for like…3 chapters?" Adeline states

Everyone still looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh I had almost forgotten" Jericho gasps "Natsu do you mind coming here?"

"What in the hell you can't just take my boyfriend!" Lucy 'cries' out to her.

"Don't worry I won't do anything to harm him I just was to hand him Happy" Jericho lies swiftly

Lucy glares at Jericho. 'She has never lied to us before so what the use now' Lucy's thoughts were going wild.

"Fine whatever"

Natsu walks up to Jericho looking her straight in the face with a dead look in his eyes. Just before his hand grabbed Happy, Jericho flicked him on the forehead.

Natsu's face had come back to the right color and his eyes had light in them again.

"It took me a long fucking while but I had finally found out what the hell happened to you pinky" Nix was the one who took the time to look what happened to him.

Adeline slowly walks up to Natsu. She almost touched him before he wiped around to hug her. Tearing up he kissed all over her face telling her that he loved her over and over again. And the both of them collapsed on the ground hugging, kissing, crying, and apologizing.

Laxus turned his head from the two and looked at the guild members from Sabertooth. They were talking with Jericho.

"Jericho" he called out to her.

Jericho looked behind her to find Laxus with the cutest look on his face. The young woman smiles lightly and goes up to hug to man by his neck. Jericho wraps her arms around his neck and Laxus has to bend down to reach her waist. It which where his arms go.

She smiles in to his neck and said

"I have only been gone one night and how did everyone miss me this much?"

"No more jobs for you. I have to go with you." Laxus looks straight in to her eyes when he says this.

Jericho just hugs him to reply

"Frosch thinks so too"

The little cat had broken the two up. Jericho bends down to pick up the cat and walks to the small group of people who had taken care of her the other night.

"Thank you" she said softly handing Frosch back to Rouge. She reached over to Laxus and grabbed his money pouch and takes out the cost of a room at the hotel she stayed at.

"This is payment for taking care of me."

"We can't take your money Jericho" Yukino said

"Yeah you can besides it's not mine it Laxus'. And I really want to pay you guys back."

Sting and lector laugh at what she had said.

"You can join us Jericho" lector said every nicely. With his arm behind his back twirling to and fro.

Jericho smiled at the cute cat and kissed his forehead.

"I would love to but I have a family here"

"All you have is your sister"

"No, I have Laxus. I love him and he is my family too"

Laxus threw Jericho across his shoulders

"I can restrain myself anymore"

And our sweet innocent Jericho passed out. That night Laxus never got the booty.

…..

 ** _3 months later_**

"ADELINE, JERICHO!" A sudden cry was heard in the guildhall.

The said wizards turned to the direction which the noise was coming from. In an instant, Happy was right in front of them.

Ever since the whole 'Natsu was poisoned 'incident, they had been a perfect couple. Adeline told him about the baby, and he couldn't be more excited. Natsu had even asked her to marry him.

During the months Natsu did everything to make his soon-to-be-bride happy.

Since Adeline has been pregnant for about 4 months, she started to show. She wore a tightly fitted dark grey V-neck t-shirt, black skinny jeans and it was completed with her usual high top converse. Her hair was in a messy pony tail and she had on a little bit of make-up.

Of course her baby bump was poking out.

Next to her was her sister Jericho. Jericho wore the same thing she had on the same thing she had on 3 months ago, but longer and long sleeved. It also covered more of her chest.

The crazy goddess still had a problem with shoes. It might be because she has no sole. HAHAHAHAHA

Both of the girls' boyfriends were at their side in an instant.

Happy looked worse for wear. He was all battered and bruise.

Jericho held Happy in her arms.

She looked to the injured cat.

"What happened?" Happy looked at Jericho and Adeline and started crying.

"Ryan is in town, and he wanted to know where you were." And with that, he fell unconscious.

Natsu picked up Happy and started barking out orders.

"Wendy, take care of Happy" The blunette nodded her head and received Happy from the fire dragon slayer.

"Erza, find the master" The red head nodded eagerly, and she was off in an instant.

"Elfman, James **(oops forgot about him, forgive us)** , Gray, and Gajeel, Stay at every exit" The four men nodded and they went to their assigned spots.

And with that Natsu barked out orders to everyone.

He looked at Laxus

"We'll protect them" Laxus nodded and was at the girl's sides.

Adeline was shaking with fear, as she was rubbing her hands over her growing baby bump. She looked over at her boyfriend and said "Natsu, what if he tries to hurt our baby?"

Natsu noticed her fear and immediately and said "I won't let that happen" And he kissed her on her lips. She smiled up to her boyfriend and her smile, made him have a toothy grin.

"I can still fight, I may be pregnant, but that won't stop me" She said with determination.

Natsu and Laxus smiled down at the chestnut haired girl and nodded.

Natsu looked at her with a stern look.

"Don't use up your energy, don't forget you have an extra passenger."

Adeline never got to answer him, because there was a loud explosion coming from the front of the guildhall.

Gray and Gajeel were knocked away due to the explosion, but they were on their toes in an instant.

When the smoke cleared, Ryan and two other soldiers emerged.

At that moment, the Master and Erza came back from the upstairs.

Ryan looked at his guards and nodded his head.

The guards smiled and snapped their fingers.

Almost instantly after they snapped their fingers, the guildhall fell silent. Jericho turned around wondering why it had gotten silent, when she found the reason.

Everyone in the guild was unconscious all except for her, Laxus, Natsu, Adeline, and Makarov.

Laxus saw this, and he turned to Ryan.

"What did you do to them? Laxus asked with as much venom as he could muster up.

Ryan laughed psychotically.

"I only rendered them unconscious. Now hand over my daughters." He turned and noticed that Makarov had gotten in front of his 'children'.

"You will not take any members of this guild. Not ever." At this point he was yelling at the evil man "You hear me Ryan?!"

Ryan looked at the master with fury and rage. He turned his attention to his daughters and noticed that noticed that Adeline hadn't looked at him the whole time.

"What's your problem" He asked his eldest daughter "You usually have a snarky comment."

Adeline gave him a stank ass look.

He then traveled his eyes down to her stomach. And his eyes widened

"You're pregnant."

Everyone knew that it wasn't a question, but a statement.

He looked at his daughter.

"I always knew that you would turn out just like your mother, a whore."

Natsu stepped up in front of her.

"You leave her alone!" He shouted demandingly.

Laxus stood in front of his girlfriend too.

'You're not taking them away. Not again!" Laxus said angrily.

Makarov got pissed off. Ryan was trying to take away his children. These two women were the glue of Fairy Tail. He's not going to give them up without a fight.

He walked in front of his 'children' and faced Ryan.

"You're not taking any of my children this time. Not now, not ever." He shouted. "You hear me?!"

Ryan got angry at this. He turned to his guards and nodded once more.

They moved away from Ryan in an instant and poured the sleeping dust and poured in all over the 3 men.

The two twins looked at their boyfriends and master.

"NATSU!"

"LAXUS!"

"MASTER!"

They shouted as the two guards disappeared

Ryan laughed catching the girls attention.

Adeline looked to her sister and nodded. Jericho nodded unsure if her sister should pursue in a fight.

"Kasai Robes" Said the blue fire mage. (These robes are like Erza's Robes of Yuen, but instead Adeline's are black) She had her hair up in a long braid with dark blue tips.

"Jericho I need a sword!" She called to her sister.

Jericho nodded and frantically and equipped her sister a rapier sword. Jericho couldn't do much except for wish her sister would win in her battle. Or that the guys would wake up.

Adeline charged at Ryan with her sword at the ready. When she was fixing to impale Ryan with her sword, he blocked it with his sword. Their blades clashed.

While Adeline was distracted Ryan made his plan of attack. He kicked Adeline's feet from under her and used his magic.

"Icicle shatter!" He shouted. The spell hit Adeline directly. She was thrown into the bar counter, and she cried out in pain.

"Adeline!" Jericho shouted in distress. Adeline got shakily to her feet, and laughed.

"You honestly think that hurt?" Adeline smiled "It barely tickled" She charged forward.

"Brilliant flame!" Her fist ignited with blue fire as she landed a hit on him. Ryan skidded back a couple feet.

That's when Adeline was inside a little purple bubble.

"I'm not going to let you fight while you are with child" Jericho stated

Adeline was pounding on the inside of the magic bubble.

"That doesn't mean you could fight him damn it"

"You're right. _I_ can't fight him but I never said that it was going to be me who fought him"

Adeline saw a bright flash and in an instant she was in the twin's house that was now filled with baby items. They had even gotten two couches. Both of the twins lived in the different rooms with their boyfriends.

The only reason they did was because Adeline wanted Laxus and Jericho to have some 'fun' time as she put it.

Hours passed and Adeline was stuck at the house. Jericho put a spell on it where she went through the door and was in her bedroom. Every time she tried to leave she was right back where she started.

During those hours Adeline could hear what was going on at the guild house. Jericho somehow found out how to wake the guild up they helped with the fight.

A whole guild against one man? Nope. He lost well he had to flee same thing.

Natsu and Laxus soon came in to the house to her. Adeline ran to Natsu because she seen cuts in his face. Wrapping her legs around his waist her arms wrapped around his neck. She was crying into his neck.

Natsu and Adeline went in to their room to have a 'talk'.

Ghilagae, getting ass, jgareogh

Laxus laughs slightly then goes to sit on the couch.

Jericho had been taken to the heavens. That was the power she used to kill Ryan.

She isn't dead or anything.

And then the god council felt her power or something.

Laxus was frustrated he had just gotten her and now he lost her again.

Damn it

A sudden cry was heard. And Natsu came running out of the bedroom with a wet and bloody Adeline in his arms. They were in the showers

"Something's wrong with the baby" Adeline said in a panicked voice

…..

It had been almost a year that Jericho had been gone. It was affecting everybody differently. Laxus had been going out late at night getting drunk bring girls to the twins house. Adeline and Natsu didn't know about the girl she brought home.

Jericho spent that entire year training with an angel. She found the angel one day because she got lost….again and instead of the angel being a man it was a child. The child had brown hair with onyx eyes. His name was Logan and he was a big spaz.

The both of them would play and Jericho would make the child flower crowns. Because of her making so many crowns Nix started calling her Flower to tease her.

The young boy took Jericho to another angel, the one who trained her. His name was Logan also, but he was the Logan that Adeline was in love with. Logan would tell Jericho story's about Adeline and his adventures.

She was soon called to visit the gods.

"We want you to rid yourself of that demon"

Then it hit her.

The gods wanted her to get rid of Nix.

"I will not!" she cried in a soft yet strong voice "Nix has saved my life many times I'm never getting rid of him"

"HIM!"

The god were in an outrage.

"Yeah nix acts more like a man so I turn nix from an It to a Him. Is there something wrong with it?"

'Flower if you give a Nix a gender you are welcoming us to take over your life'

'But you won't. I know you, you are kinder that any person/demon I have ever met. I never want you to leave me. You can't leave me. I can't lose someone I love so much. Not again.'

Tears were streaming down the young woman's face

'Flower' Nix came to the conclusion that he/it was in love with the white haired child whom body he/it lived in.

"Do you want to know about the last person who named their Nix?" the god bellowed it out.

To Jericho it sounded like thousands of men yelling at once with only a slight eco. That is when they told her the story.

.

.

.

.

Ryan had been a god just like Jericho, but the Nix got to him when he was a small child.

In some ways Jericho understood why her father did what he did, and she forgave him for everything he did.

 **Week after the god conversation (Man were they dicks)**

Small footsteps softly walked across a large throne room. Empty inside and out. No gods or angels walked this throne room.

But there was Jericho walking past the large room, everything there was white, the walls, the floor and even the thrones.

'Flower, I think it's time to go home'

'Nix that isn't a smart idea. If I leave now I won't have the strength to help anyone'

'Flower you have been gone for a year now'

'It's been a year?'

'Yes and now it's time to go back'

Adeline and Natsu were in their room sleeping, when they heard a strange noise and decided to be dumb fucks and check it out.

There was a flash of white and purple light that came from the living room. The light woke Laxus who was in Jericho's bed.

He hurried to get dressed and walked out the room to see Jericho standing there.

She had on a white Greek-like dress on. Still had no shoes on, even when the gods had gotten on to her about it. Her hair was in a side fish tail braid and it was almost down to her knees.

Laxus was in shock. He thought she died.

There was no way the two could talk and Adeline was too busy with losing her baby.

Yeah the baby died, it was a really hard time for Natsu and Adeline.

They put their wedding on hold, only for a while though.

They got married two months before Jericho came back.

Adeline and Natsu were already on Jericho hugging and kissing her.

"Baby is there something wrong?" an annoying voice had come from behind Laxus.

There was Lisanna only wearing Laxus shirt.

"What in the hell?!" Natsu yelled in rage.

Jericho couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face. She understood why Lisanna was there, it was because she was gone so long.

But for him to have her in Jericho's bed, in Jericho's room, in the twins house.

"Leave"

'Don't worry flower everything will be alright just you wait' even with Jericho's heart broken Nix felt the same way she did.

It was a week before Jericho left the house. Adeline and Natsu re-did Jericho's room. Everything had been replaced. The carpet was now wood, her bed was changed the stand and the mattress. The guild master had even came to her house hoping to get Jericho out the house. He felt as if Jericho was his family more than his 'children' in Fairy Tail.

"I have to tell you, Adeline, you have been given a shot to make it to S-class" the master gave Adeline his small speech about S-class try outs. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Evergreen were also going to the trials.

Adeline chose Jericho, only because she wanted to get her out the house and on her feet.

Natsu was with Happy….again

Gray had his sexy drinker Cana

Levy had her hunk of a dragon slayer Gajeel.

Evergreen and Elfman went because Elfman is a man.

Juvia went with Pantherlily.

And lastly,

( **ugh)** Lucy and Lisanna went (ugh)

It took Adeline gods know how long to calm down after hearing the girls names. Jericho walked down a small path to start building up her mana.

'Life, how does it work Flower?'

'Life? Can I know as to why you want to know about life now?'

'All I have done was take people's lives and now I want to know why they are born in the first place'

Jericho as walking by a creek when she went down to look in the water. The only thing Jericho saw was Nix, ya know how he/it looks when he/it takes over Jericho's body. But instead of a killing intent like Nix always had, his/its face was full of curiousness. Jericho smiled down at the demon.

'Alright if Adeline makes it to S-Class I'll tell you everything about life I know'

'Bet, Flower.'

That is when Adeline called for her. It was almost time to help Adeline train. **(because she weak af)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Story fun fact!**

 **Jericho's name is very masculine. It is a Hebrew word meaning moon or fragrant. And having the name now a days is very rare, even hundred years ago no one used it. It was believed that if a woman had a masculine name that they were a witch.**

 **And the irony with her name meaning moon and her being a goddess *wink wink***

 **Flower-Chan (idea sister) got the idea for Jericho's name because it's her favorite character and she is from** ** _The Seven Deadly Sins_** **.**

 **It's a really good anime I recommend you guys to read the manga because it has a better story line.**

"Relax sister the pain will soon be over."

"Ha that's cheap coming from you. You have never felt the fucking pain I have."

"I have once, a long time ago."

"Ugh!"

Adeline was stretching her legs. Jericho was trying to have her to build up her flexibility. Its easer to use magic when the user was used to their body. Becoming one with yourself is the easiest way to master the magic arts.

Adeline body was built for strength. Some people rudely told her that she resembles man and that her sister was the young lady. But that was fine with Adeline because she smashed their heads in. She isn't one to get shy about her body.

Adeline, coming from her harsh back ground, had to become strong and carry everything. Her fears, her childhood, her love, and her happiness. The jobs she did with Logan, and even before him, showing emotion got you killed.

Jericho look to the ground with her eyes covered with her hair so Adeline couldn't see what was happening. She opened her mouth to speak to her older sister to only close it. She did that for a few time trying to pipe up the courage to tell her sister:

"I envy you"

It was only a small whisper. If Adeline wasn't as close to her she would have never heard her.

Adeline looked to her sister in shock. Why? Why did she envy me? Jericho had soft skin that wasn't too pale but wasn't dark, just perfect. Her eyes were soft and doe-y, she was a very powerful wizard. And the way she spoke was soft but firm and caught everybody eyes. Her body was very curvy and she had a nice ass, Adeline barely had boobs mind you, so why would her sister envy her.

"Why"

"Because you are strong. No matter what has happened to you, you always get back up ten times stronger. I have always envied you because of that."

Adeline started to laugh falling off the bar the girls used to stretch on. Oh I almost forgot, they were in a dance studio. It was Natsu' idea, he thought it would be easier if the girls were training there. That boy is a sweetheart. When the girls thought of Natsu they thought of home, in a different way of course.

"There isn't any reason for you to envy me. But if you want to envy anyone I would envy Juvia. At least her man undresses without being told to."

Both of the girl were laughing so hard they fell on the ground. Moments like these Adeline loved to be alive. After the death of her unborn son and the disappearance of her sister she had a long time to think about things.

During the girls laughter the failed to see the young pink haired man with a small child in his arm.

"Yo! Girls we have a problem"

There stood Natsu with a child that looked like Laxus. Both of the girls looked at the child in shock.

"Don't worry he doesn't remember anything as an adult. Hehe. He is a grown man in a 5 year olds body." Natsu laugh

"What happened to him?" Adeline ran up to her husband

"Mira was making some drink to make him happy and it turned him in to a child. No one will take care him so I was wondering if you would Jericho. I know how he hurt you but no one will take him." Natsu used his bubble eyes on Jericho.

Jericho gave out a sigh "Sure I don't mind"

Unknown to the three that Laxus' grown mind was still intact even if he was in a 5 year olds body. He was just faking to get Jericho to forgive him. No matter what happened he still loved the white haired goddess and wanted her back in his life.

Jericho bends down to get face to face with the child. And the only thing he looked at was her breasts.

Jericho didn't know what was happening but Adeline did and smacked Laxus on the back of his head.

When he felt the blow he looked up to the wild sister with a glare, only to met hers with her shaking her head NO.

"Come on Laxus." Jericho smiled at him lightly.

"Ok."

Jericho raised up and look at her sister.

"I'm going to go to my house. Tomorrow we will find out how to change him back alright." Jericho said sweetly.

They slowly made their way to Jericho's home. On the way Jericho and the child Laxus stopped to pick up items that a kid would need.

Also she picked out many food to eat. Laxus tried his best to act like a child, touching everything. But everything he touched Jericho asked if he wanted it, when he said yes she bought it.

It shocked him, after what he did to her. She should be yelling at him and she should be mad, but she wasn't. Even after he caught all she did was ask him to leave. She even got her own house and he didn't even know about it.

He will get on to Evergreen about it. Evergreen took Jericho's side on the whole 'problem' but knew that Laxus really loves Jericho so she helped him. Told him what was happening to his ex-lover.

"Miss. Jericho?" Laxus asked

"Yes sweetie?" Jericho stops walking to look down at the young child.

Laxus tries his best not to blush, but his ears did turn red.

"I don't want to sleep alone. Can I sleep with you?" Laxus looks at his old lover with bubble eyes.

Jericho slightly blushed but said yes.

With our 'wise' Mirajane.

"I knew that the drink would turn Laxus in to a child."

"What the actual fuck Mira!" Adeline tries to jump across the bar to Mirajane. She allowed Laxus to use her just like he used Jericho. Adeline didn't get far because Natsu and Gray held her back.

"Not worth it" The boys grunted at the same time.

"He loves her you know" Cana's voice interrupted the fighting that was about to happen.

"That doesn't give him the right to fuck some other cunt and get away with it. Did you know he fucked your sister in Jericho's room?" Adeline's finger pointed straight at Mirajane.

Mirajane looks down in sadness "Yes I had a talk with her about this. I hope to see you at the S-Class trials."

Back with our lovely goddess

"Laxus do you need a bath?"

Jericho had on her old dress the one she wore before she left, with a white apron over it. To Laxus she looked like a mother.

"Miss, Jericho can you take a bath with me." That smooth mother fucker got lucky. That night Jericho and child Laxus took a bath, Jericho was red the entire time and Laxus' nose bleed for a while.

They soon went to bed and that night Laxus turned in to a man instead of being a child. And poor Jericho was wearing one of Laxus' shirts to bed.

…

When Jericho awoke the next morning, she turned to her other side to make sure baby Laxus was intact. When she turned, she was met with a grown ass man, it was Laxus. (Obviously)

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" Screamed Jericho.

The scream could be heard all throughout Fiore.

Jericho jumped out of the bed and stared at the grown ASS man in front of her. She had angry tick marks on her face. Even Zeref would cower in fear.

Speaking of fear, when Jericho yelled, Laxus jumped seven feet in the air. He was cowering in fear. He didn't dare say a word. He feared that if he did, then he would be a dead man.

Jericho stared angrily at the blond haired mage "Why are you a GROWN MAN?" Laxus flinched at her tone.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when suddenly the door slammed open to reveal dumb and dumber (You can pretty much guess who is who)

Adeline and Natsu strutted through the door with cocky grins. Adeline was wearing an apron with god knows what all over it. She had a frying pan in one hand and a spatula in the other.

Natsu was wearing something similar, but instead of a frying pan, he had two spatulas.

Natsu had his signature grin on his face, but it suddenly went away when he saw Jericho. He was slowly inching away from the normally calm and quiet white haired woman.

He was almost out the door when Adeline dragged him back in. Adeline looked between the two and laughed her ass off.

She pointed her finger at Laxus with tears in her eyes, because she was laughing so hard, and said in between breaths "You're….A….Dumbass" And she started laughing hysterically again "You honestly thought you could get away with this." She stopped laughing then looked at her sister "Natsu and I cooked breakfast for you."

Jericho looked at her sister with a confused face "But you can't cook." Adeline didn't hear her because she walked out the door before Jericho could say anything else.

Jericho glared at Laxus then followed her sister. She sat on the barstool to their table and waited for her sister to give her the "food".

Shortly after, Laxus followed and sat as far away from her as he could.

When Adeline and Natsu handed out the "Food". You know what, I'm not even going to call it food.

Jericho and Laxus pushed away the plates in disgust.

Adeline scoffed "Whatever, Master needs to see all the participants for the trials today at noon." She looked at the clock and sighed "We only have about two hours, so hurry your asses up"

Jericho went to her room and changed out of her PJ's.

…..

Jericho had her signature fish tail braid in, it went to her left. Her t-shirt was a black tight low cut –neck her tank top was also black. White booty shorts. You could see her belly button piercing.

This bitch looked hot as FUCK. Except for those damn Jesus sandals. WHO THE FUCK WEARS JESUS SANDALS?! THOSE THINGS ARE SO UGLY. LIKE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! Sorry, got a little off track.

When Adeline emerged from her room she put her hair up a neat bun, a light blue floral dress that stopped mid-thigh and it was sleeveless. Her shoes were 1 inch ankle boots.

She walked into the living room and stopped in front of the mirror. She suddenly screamed.

Jericho was alert "What's wrong?"

"DAMN BITCH, I LOOK GOOOOOOOOOD!" Adeline kept screaming about how good she looked. She then pouted "I still have no ass"

Natsu came out of the bathroom with a tooth brush in this mouth "If there's something to grab, then technically you have an ass" And then he winked at his wife.

A half hour later, they were in the guild hall.

Jericho and Laxus walked in together to only walk in side or another room to talk.

"Jericho I need to talk with you" Laxus' face was filled with regret

Jericho silenced him with a kiss. One of her hands was wrapped around his neck and the other was in his hair.

Laxus wrapped his arms around her tiny waist lifting her up to the desk. When Laxus lifted her up her ass slammed down causing her breast to bounce. Looking down like the pervert he was caused his dick to harden

"Do I really turn you on the easily?" Jericho asked shyly grinding on his already hard dick.

"Laxus" she moaned

"Jericho." Laxus stopped what he was doing to look in to the woman he loves eyes. Her face was full of lust and love. "After all I did…do you want to still be with me?"

Jericho kissed his lips, softly and slow. "I have already forgiven you for everything you did and everything you will do. Everyone messes up from time to time. I was gone for a while and I left you alone. You did what you did to forget because you all thought I died. And Adeline told me that it took you a while to get out."

Jericho still wanted to talk to Laxus but he started to kiss her neck.

"I love you" Laxus stated over and over. Crying he apologized over and over again.

Adeline was about to get the two of them because she saw them walking in to the room. But when she got there all she heard was moaning and some other sounds she knows pretty well.

"Natsu?"

Natsu followed his wife because he was worried for her. "Yes love?"

"I want a baby again. This time I want to do it right."

….

 **Sorry for the long wait. We have been very busy with school and forgetting that we wrote it.**

 **Like no joke I was reading this and was pissed that it wasn't updated. Cup-Chan was yelling at me on how dumb I was being.**

 **And yes the baby did die. Adeline was thrown so hard that it caused her to lose the baby.**

 **Alright! Loves from your shitty writers**

 **Please review and follow**


End file.
